The trail de Nile runs
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: Draculura gets a dangerous and unpredictable vampire sickness at the same time the Wolf family learns to watch out for cars. And Deuce and Cleo habe a BIG secret they have to tell Cleo's father Ramses.
1. Chapter 1 Little Egyptian

PRE-STORY IMFO:

In this story everyone is a year older. Draculura, Cleo, Deuce… are all in their junior years and Clawd is in his senior year. Draculura has been working a little with herself on her fear of blood but if she sees it she gets woozy and then sometimes passes out, but you can talk about blood in front of her.

PREFACE

I could hear the music DJ was brewing up on the dance floor through the three inch oak door that led into the bedroom. It was slightly muted but the music still managed to make the window panes in Melody Carver's house shake. I was drunk. Some normie snuck into the party and spiked the punch with alcohol. I was vaguely aware that what I was about to be doing was wrong but I didn't care, because it felt _soo_ right. I could feel Deuce's hands on my thighs and I could taste the alcohol on his lips. He had drunk more punch than I had. This was going to end badly, but I wasn't going to be the one to stop it.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to Deuce." I said back to him then planted a bright burnt red kiss on his alcohol spiked lips. I felt the zipper on the back of my gold wrap dress sliding down…

ABOUT THREE WEEKS LATER…

Monster High: The Freaky (Untold) Stories

Chapter 1 Little Egyptian

"Damn it all in the name of Ra!"Cleo screamed. I was freaking out; I couldn't believe that this was happening. It had only been one night! I couldn't even begin to imagine what my father would say. Or Deuce, what would he say? What would he do? I was suddenly very aware that he was outside the bathroom door.

I checked the box again. Red is positive, I was pregnant. I threw the test in the trash and buried my face in my hands leaning against the sink. I looked up into the mirror. My onyx hair was frizzed and my eyes looked scared. Something very rare on an Egyptian princess.

"Cleo is everything okay?" Deuce asked from my room on the other side of the bathroom door. There was worry laced in his voice, but for me or the results. "Cleo?"

What was I going to do?

...

Clawd and Draculura were on the sofa in Clawd's living room making out. I was sitting across his lap with his arms wrapped my waist, my arms around his neck. Up close I could smell every scent that was Clawd. The honey and cinnamon scent that was on every Were, accompanied with the cologne that I had gotten him on his 18th birth day. He pulled me forward laying my legs along the couch pushing me onto my back, my head rested on the lavender colored throw pillows with gold tassels all without breaking the kiss. He braced his hands on either side of my head and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you," he said, then kissed my fuchsia pink lips.

"I love you more," I said in return. Running my fingers through his hair, letting them then trail down his neck to his collar bone then rest on his heart while I leaned up for another kiss. I was so glad his family had agreed to leave us at the house alone for our one year anniversary of dating. We'd been together for an entire year; it was ALMOST hard to believe. After we'd had a nice garden salad and veggie steak that my honey bun, Clawd, had prepared for us we had went into the living room expecting to watch a movie but then we decided to make out instead.

I wrapped my arms around Clawd's neck tangling my fingers in his hair which I'd styled. It was cut just below his ear reaching down to clip his shoulder. It was dark brown with black streaks and long bangs that covered his eye on the right side. It looked so hot.

I pulled him to my lips at the same time he came down to kiss me. His hands were on my back holding me to him while his tongue was tangling it's self with mine, teeth on teeth, my fangs extended and caught Clawd's lip. Blood filled my lip.

"Oww!" Clawd exclaimed, like you say on reflex when something doesn't hurt but probably should.

He pulled back from me and I sat up unlacing my legs from around his hips which I'd had no idea had gotten there. I straightened out my hot pink skirt with ruby and onyx studs, black net trim, and faux wolf tail safety pinned in the back. Also I had to pull my black button-up strapless tube top with matching arm warmers (with cuffs) and collar chocker because it had somehow had the top three of the six buttons un-done revealing my black lace Victoria's Secret bra.

"I'm sorry Clawd." I exclaimed, buttoning my shirt up.

He grabbed my hands which were on the last of the buttons on my top that had been un-done. "Draculura, it's okay"

I looked up into his golden yellow eyes. He looked so much like Clawdeen; I'm so glad she wasn't here right now. He leaned over to kiss me and my eyes caught sight of the red blood on his pink lips. I tasted just the faintest hint of a metallic copper cinnamon before if became a burning rust taste.

"Clawd!" I felt Woozy. My body and hands started to shake. The world was getting wobbly. I couldn't see straight. Clawd's face was worried.

"Here," He said."Lie down, I'll clean myself up and get you some tomato juice."

He left the room and I felt absolutely horrible. Not from the sight of his blood but because I had messed up out date. I will get over this fear of the sight of blood if it kills me undead.

"Cleo, baby, are you okay?" Deuce said lightly tapping on the door.

I opened the door, my eyes bloodshot and monscara running. I'd stayed in the bathroom nearly thirty minutes while Deuce had tried to coax me out.

"Oh god…" He stammered his green snake eyes huge behind his glasses. He took me into his arms stroking down my ruffled hair full of real gold highlights. "It'll be okay." He whispered into my ear so confidant and sure.

"How do you know? How are we going to do his?" My voice was cracking and full of tears. My throat hurt to speak. All the poise and confidence I'd had as the Egyptian princess Cleopatra had vanished. "What am I going to do?" I said looking away.

He firmly planted both hands on my arms and held me out to him, then placed a hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"WE will find a way." He said. Then he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close to his chest.

I stood there broken, scared, and unmoving then nestled my head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck where I planted one glossy burnt red kiss, and then softly began to cry closing my eyes.

END CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2 A Pinch of Pixy Dust

REMINDER

Vampire's body temperatures run lower than human temperatures.

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: A Pinch of Pixy Dust

Ghoulia had just received a message from Cleo on her i-coffin telling her to meet at her house quick, just as she had finished sitting down on the ground under her favorite tree with a new issue of _Deadfast_. Uggh! I had taken over an hour to get here and it was only a few blocks from my house or just a block if you went through the woods as I had done. I got up and started to make my way over to Cleo's. If I hurried I could make it there by eight (It's six thirty now).

I know that Cleo can be pushy from time to time, but she is the most loyal friend a ghoul could have, or any zombie could ask for. So I began to make my way over to Cleo's when a small purple sparkle flew by my head. What was that? I thought.

There it was again. A blue sparkle cloud flew in front of me this time. Were those tiny wings? A pixy. It had to be.

I heard a high pitched giggle. "It's her!"

"It has to be!"

"The Fairy Queen!"

I had read about pixies in a book in Biteology the other day while Mr. Louzarr, the substitute, was trying to explain a diagram on the board to an imp who wasn't really sure what was going on.

I had to speed up. Sometimes being a zombie was a real drag.

I looked up and screamed. "Uggahhhh!" Translation: "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" I was surrounded by a swirling vertex of pink, purple, and blue sparkling pixy dust. Then all went white and I was floating.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draculura sat upon the couch trying to focus when she felt a sharp pain in her neck that felt something like if someone were to take a needle and stab it right through to the other side.

"Ahhh!" I cried out. What was that! My hand reached up to grab my neck and I stood up. All the blood rushed from my head and I fainted onto the floor.

XXX

I woke to the sound of Clawd's voice. "Draculura? Princess, are you alright?"

"Ugghhh!" My neck… I couldn't speak. It hurt so much.

I tried to sit up but Clawd's strong hands held me down. He'd put me back on the couch. "No, Draculura you need to rest you really scared me," He held out a glass with a pink bendy straw to me, holding it up to my lips and slightly leaning my head up."Drink this. It's tomato juice, it should help." I took a few sips, but instead of filling my body with warmth and clearing my head it hit my stomach with a thud, feeling more like I'd just ate a garlic sandwich.

I leaned my head over the couch, unable to control my actions, and puked.

"Oh my God!" Clawd exclaimed. He looked disgusted and worried, but soon I couldn't care.

My body began to convulse uncontrollably. Things came in bits and pieces. Clawd stood up beside the couch. He was void of color and his eyes were full of fear. He may have said something but I couldn't make sense of his words.

Suddenly I stopped convulsing and my mind went blank. I sat up. I must have bit my tongue; I wiped the blood off my mouth onto my sleeve and rested my hands on my black fishnet covered legs. Sitting up, perfect posture, hands in my lap I turned to Clawd who was standing frozen in his place like a deer in headlights.

I smiled, "What's the matter honey bun?" My pale pink eyes an unusual shade of blood red. I stood up clicking my ruby and cherry red metallic shine wedges, with the onyx heart shaped stone on the toe.

"You were..?" He stammered. He took a deep breath. My senses were heightened to the point I could hear the electric clock buzz, Clawd's ear twitch, and his heart beat loudly like a drum in my ears. The sound coming from his throat was undeniably wonderful, like it was calling to me in a sweet and secret language I had never known before.

"What are you doing?" Clawd said worry drowning his tone.

I stepped back. I had unconsciously walked up to Clawd with my fangs extended just beside his neck. I retracted them before Clawd saw that they were out and then said sweetly. "I don't know. Clawd I don't feel well." I leaned on his shoulder and let my foot pop up behind me, as I was leaning on him his arms wound around me. My eyes that were red changed back to their usual pink.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital." He touched the back of his hand to my forehead. "You feel warm, let's check your temperature."

He stepped out of the room and came back. I put the thermometer in my mouth and waited. It beeped. 96.9

"Yep. You have a fever. Alright," He said brushing my black hair full of pink highlights down my back. "Let's get you to the hospital. I'll get my keys, wait here."

I walked over to the mirror and pretended to be looking in the reflection that wasn't there. I adjusted my onyx heart shaped jewel with ruby bow that had fallen loose from my hair.

What had I been doing, or about to do? It had felt almost as if I had blacked out while still being awake, like someone had taken control of me but that I was still aware of what was going on around me. Maybe I'm just sick.

It's a good thing Clawd was taking me to the hospital. I hoped what had just almost happened, didn't take place again.

When Ghoulia finally got her feet firmly planted on the ground again her jaw dropped.

She was standi8ng on a gold and jade court yard surrounded by golden arches and fountains that spit out sparkling pixy dust water. Some of the droplets flew upward into the rich blue sky above where it almost seemed as if they had became a part of the stars in the heavens. Surrounding this magical city were the tops of tree, and from where she was standing the leaves were huge!

"Oh Princess let's get you out of those street clothes," The pink pixy from earlier said eyeing my red skinny jeans and _Deadfast_ black, red, and white fitted tee, with matching knee high converse heels. (The pixy was only six inches tall.)

I was about to tell the three pixies I wasn't their princess when they suddenly flew sprinkling pixy dust all over me and around me. Then suddenly I was wearing a short bright green skirt, that just went to my knees in short, but wide, bright green leaves with a jewel covered pink braid belt, and diamond high heels that laced up my legs to my knees with pink ties that matched the braid on my belt. A bikini tube top made from the same leaves as my skirt cut just three inches above my belly button and a tie behind my neck same as the belt appeared. It had a large diamond hanging from it that fell just above my belly button. Then on my head appeared a diamond studded band. On my arms, at the elbow, appeared leaf arm warmers that hung loose to my hands like a flower turned upside down. They were tied at my elbow with a pink bow made from the same pink braid material covered in the same rainbow jewels as the belt.

"I'm not your princess." I said in Zombie. The pink pixy looked stunned then just waved me off to look at my back, and she gasped.

"Oh Princess where are your wings?" The preppy pink pixy said with a panicky tone in her voice. The blue pixy went to her and lightly touched her arm. The pink pixy, distressed, hovered lower.

"Calm down Clare, you know the princess can't just go around with wings jutting out of her back. She probably spelled them." She said looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah, of course, that'd what I did." I said smiling my large grin from ear to ear. I hope they speak Zombie. (Or caught the sarcastic note in my tone.)

"Oh, how wonderful. So you can spell them back right, Princess?"

"Uh…" I looked at her. What was I going to do? How was I going to explain to these crazy pixies I wasn't their fairy queen?

"Uh-oh." She exclaimed. The pixy dust that had been radiating around the three pixies stopped. The dropped their wings and they landed on the ground in from of me stress written all over their faces. The pink pixy, Clare, looked so worried I was worried she'd faint.

"The spell will ware off wont it, Princess?" The blue pixy said so much hope in her voice, nearly covered by anxiety.

"Sure." I said in Zombie. Where was the real princess? She must look a lot like me for them to mistake me for her.

XXX

She doesn't look anything like me! There was a large mural of the Fairy Queen on the gold and diamond encrusted castle. She had a very caramel tan that was not Cleo but not Clawdeen's natural dark tone. She had a mass of hot pink curls with brown highlights that reminded me of a poodle when it just gets back from the barbers with a freshly primped perm (but looked oh-so-cute!).

NOTE:

**In case anyone has noticed the fairy queen is called Princess though she is referred to as the Fairy Queen it is because she is the "Queen" and rules over this entire realm in place of her parents whom are not here. She, however, is still technically a princess because she has not yet married and been given the accurate title of queen. **

She had electric neon green eyes that were set perfectly next to her freckles. My hair was straight and blue, and my skin was gray. How did they mix us up? Could they be color blind?

"Why haven't you asked about my hair?" I asked.

"Oh, we noticed it was straight. How'd you get it to do that?" Clare said smiling. I think that confirmed it. I had noticed on the way to the castle that the pixies were a little mixed up on colors, and at first I had thought it was just their fashion, but then I overheard how they blue pixy wearing red loved the new green dress she was wearing. That definitely confirmed my suspicion. They were color blind. They thought I was the Princess because they couldn't see my correct colors. Oh, this was going to be a _looong_ day.

END CH.2


	3. Chapter 3 When Blizzards Come

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 3: When Blizzards Come

When Draculura and Clawd had first arrived at the hospital the doctors were trying to explain that 96.9 wasn't a fever, until they explained Draculura was a vampire. Now all the doctors were running around me and Clawd like crazed lunatics (Vampires usually run between 70 and 86 degrees, 80-86 degrees on warm summer nights). Clawd was standing beside me holding my hand.

"It'll be okay Draculura, I promise." He said smiling at me reassuringly. He squeezed my fingers. Just as I opened my mouth to say something my i-coffin vibrated in my hands. It was a text from Cleo, (the second one in ten minutes) saying to meet at her house for a ghoul emergency.

XXX

After the visit to the hospital the doctors suggested I take some pills; two twice a day. I said okay and thank you, and then Clawd and I were on our way over to Cleo's.

...

Cleo was pacing back and forth on her limestone floor making a click clacking sound as she went. Why haven't the ghouls gotten here yet? I sent out another round of text to Clawdeen, Draculura, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Abbey, and Frankie. (I would invite Spectra but I didn't want the whole school to know about this.) Just then the doorbell rang. Deuce was getting up to answer it the door when I ran to it my gold wedges clacking, arm wraps flowing behind me. It was Lagoona, Frankie, and Clawdeen.

"G'day mate!" Lagoona waved.

"What's the emergency? Are you alright Cleo?" Frankie said sparking and tugging at the stitches on her neck nervously.

"Don't pull." Clawdeen said offhandedly to Frankie. "Okay, ghoul friend what's up?" she said taking my hands. I looked at her then pulled her into a hug and began sobbing. "Oh, God Cleo…" She hugged me back, patting my hair. Then Frankie and Lagoona came in the door and huddled around me.

"Cleo what's wrong?""What's the matter, some Shelia making you feel bodgy?""Did somebody hurt you, need me to hurt them? Did you lose an earring?"

They were circled around me when we walked over to the gold and jade chaise and sat down. I could see Deuce through my watery eyes, my monscara was running.

I looked down at my black mini dress with matching arm cuff on my right arm and two gold armlets on my left arm. The dress had real gold laces vertically stitched over the bust, tied in the middle. The cuff had vertical gold laces as well. It was fit for a queen. Why couldn't I feel like a queen?

I heard the doorbell ring again and Deuce got up and answered it before I could move. Clawd and Draculura stepped in and as soon as Draculura saw me she ran over and dropped to her knees in front of me holding a drug prescription bag in her hands.

"Are you alright Cleo?" She exclaimed her black hair lightly frizzed. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was a bit paler than usual. Was she sick? I hope she wasn't sick.

"I want to wait till Abbey gets here to tell everyone." I said wiping my eyes on a gold handkerchief. Just then the door bell rang. I stood up and Deuce came over to stand beside me. All the ghouls, and Clawd, were in front of me looking at me expectantly waiting for me to explain what was going on.

I looked over at Draculura who was holding hands with Clawd. Clawdeen was standing beside Clawd and Frankie. She looked worried. It was getting close to the full moon, what if she could already sense what I was about to say?

Frankie's bolts were sparking and Lagoona was too my right holding a tissue box ready to dispense them in large once the water works started up again.

Where was Ghoulia? Was she okay? Was I okay? I didn't really want to believe this was real. "I'm pregnant!" I said out loud. It was dead silent in the vast house.

"What?" I heard Manu yell from around the corner. He ran into the sitting room holding a duster his eyes huge and body tense.

All the ghouls were frozen, then my eyes filled with tears and I buried my face in my hands again. Deuce wound his arms around my waist, and brushed my hair out of my face. Then Clawdeen, Draculura, and the rest of the ghouls ran over to me tears forming in their eyes and spilling over.

"What happened?""Did you just find out?""What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know…" I cried, repeating it over and over again till I began sobbing. I felt a chill as cold as ice wash over me and turned to see Abbey.

"Will be alright, Cleo. In mountains we say when a blizzard comes you prepare, you don't run or hide. You can weather out the winds it brings." Abbey said. I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said wiping my eyes.

"Raise your head Cleo." Abbey said. "You are princess, no?" I nodded my head and gave her a hug. She was so cold it hurt, but it felt so good to know people cared about me so much. Then all the ghouls joined into a group hug and I felt like it could possibly be okay. I had great friends; I could make it through this. And I could make it through this with the pride of a princess.

"Does your father know yet Cleo?" Clawdeen asked wiping her nose on a tissue.

"Not yet, but he'll find out soon enough." I said looking back to where Manu was standing at the corner, eyes fearful and worried. Hopefully Ramses wouldn't be so upset he'd stop loving his little princess, right?

...

Ghoulia was sitting on a throne as a pink pixy, the same one as before, talked to her about how cool it was they had the same color hair. The way I understood how pixies worked was that they saw everything backwards with color. Like how my blue hair was pink to them. From what I can tell the pixies can see the true colors of the Fairy Queen, but cannot perceive the colors around them correctly. It was so weird being in a place like this. As I was sitting on the throne the pink pixy was painting my nails with what she _thought_ was pink but was really a dark blue purple-ish color. I needed to get out of here. The pixy dust around me was so bright, that although I thought it was night, it looked like midday.

"Umm.. Clare?" I said in Zombie.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Knowing pixies are hard to discourage, and even harder to correct. I wouldn't be able to tell them I wasn't the Fairy Queen (Plus I had already tried and failed). Being as stubborn a breed as they are they wouldn't listen. She had to find the real fairy queen so she could leave.

"Where was I at before I left for the…human realm?" I felt crazy. The pixies were getting to me.

"Well, Princess Twig, you were playing in the Evergreen Forest outside the castle grounds. Why ever do you ask?" Clare asked.

"May we go there now?"

"Not now, your majesty?"

"Why not?" One thing I really _loved_ was that the pixies hadn't noticed I was speaking in Zombie, not English. But then I remembered pixies were the original creators of all magical creatures. They started what made vampires, sirens, banshees, and zombies so on and so forth. They speak every language universally as naturally as if it were breathing. I only wished they'd notice when people were speaking different languages…

"Your nails are wet!" She giggled then spun around my head sparkling my nails and body with pixy dust them sparkle and shimmer. "When they dry, your majesty, we will go outside if you wish."

So I waited.

XXX

It was the perfect temperature in the fairy realm. I'd read that if pixies get cold they go into hibernation, get hypothermia and can sometimes…die. Maybe their magical realm stayed the same temperature all year round.

And I've discovered in this realm no one sleeps. But they have to in the human realm, from what I've heard. Under the forest leaves leaving the castle was the trunks of normal trees. Even in the darkness of the forest it was immensely bright.

The pixy trio (Clare, Azule- blue pixy, Violet- purple pixy) left me to venture in the Evergreen Forest all alone, thankfully. While walking I heard the sound of rustling in the bushes ahead of me. I tried to hurry to it (which was practically impossible). (Also I know you think it's dumb to follow suspicious sounds, but nothing could surprise me right now.) When I got to where I'd thought I'd heard the sound, I saw a girl wearing a red hood and cape with green embroidered edges.

She looked up at me, eyes electric and curls voluminous and everywhere. She smiled showing big bright white teeth. She had the kind of smile that made her nose crinkle. Her freckles were covered in sparkling dust. Her presence didn't frighten me, it made me feel safe.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed in a honey-bell voice, "The girls must have done it again, haven't they?"

I looked at her when she stood up. She was tall and lean and very pretty. She was wearing a faded purple one sleeved tube top, cut above the belly button that said 'Fairies' in black felt. She wore a purple rose petal skirt over black, with white rips, skinny jeans, with sparkles over all the letters, rips, and petals. You could see lime green fishnets through the rips of her skinny jeans. She had on rainbow diamond wedges that were somewhat translucent.

She walked over to me and grabbed both my head in hers and everything grew away from my mind all I could see was her, then my world went white. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." The Fairy Queen said with a troubled look on her face. Then she let go of my hands and began to gather her basket and wild flowers as my world began to fade into a swirling rainbow vertex.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was her face as she turned toward me from a distant. She tilted her head to see my face better. I was falling. Her eyes were worried.

XXX

I woke up in my red skinny jeans, my Deadfast shirt, and heeled knee high converse. Was it all a dream? I couldn't be too sure.

It had felt so real, but so…unreal. I was lightheaded now. I needed a Tylenol.

I stood up and sneezed. Then shook my head. Rainbow sparkles flew everywhere.

I caught some in my hands, pixy dust. I turned my fingers over and my nails were still dark blue covered in an unmistakable shine.

If it hadn't been a dream, was it real? Maybe I'd see princess Twig again.

Ch. 3 End

A/N Do you all like the story so far? Review and tell me if I should keep the Fairy Queen, Twig in the story. –XOXOvv

Neko-chan MEOW *OUT*!


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Got Bite!

A/N

Hi everyone (if anyone is reading) it's Neko-chan, or Mizzy, if you like the story or not is irrelevant, though I would be happy to know if this story is being read and/or liked. Also for those of you who are reading if you would like to have me draw up the outfits of the characters and post them on my profile. Just tell me in a review.

p.s. I'm new to this site and would like to know how I'm doing. Also I do not have internet access at my house and, therefore cannot always update unless I go to visit my grandmother. If you really love this story I'll type up chapters and upload them really fast (I already have how this story is going to play out in my head, along with a couple new fan fictions I want to start.)

And to my one reviewer,I am putting in dividers between my POVs, but for some reason they are not showing up. Currently, my best friend, Onee-chan, is uploading my stories for me after I type them. Once I gain access to a computer, I will find a way to make the dividers show up. I wont ask my friend to do it, so it will not be done until then (please make do with this for now).

For any fans I may have raised _luv ya, and totally kwel to have fans!_ XOXOvv (Neko-chan OUT!)

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 4: Baby Got Bite!

Draculura drove up in her pink and black car and parked behind monster high in her junior parking spot.

It was chilly outside, somewhere below 30 degrees, and I had the cars heat turned up to where it fogged up the windows and made ME sweat.

I walked up the stone step way to the front of the school after I stepped in Torelai and her cats walked up to me. She was wearing knee-high black lace up combat boots (with black see through, silky looking, laces) with a stiletto heel and with red rips on the side, along with a blood red strapless dress with frill and a lace up bust (accented with black from the waist to hem line).

"oOhh, Draculura, Make sure to invite me to the funeral." Torelai said in a mock-sadness tone.

"Why, who died?" I replied confused.

"That sense of STYLE you think your pulling off, it's a cat-tastrophe!" Her and her posse walked off cackling, and I looked down at my hot pink three inch pumps adorned with a red bow all the way up to my thigh high white socks. Then, to my hot pink, red, and black plaid mini sun dress with a large red bow around the waist tied on the side with black pearl trim, to my matching red bow accented with onyx studs and black pearls nestled on the top of my head. I was wearing a black pearl chocker with black pearl stud earrings to match. I looked cute! That cat didn't know what she was talking about.

All of a sudden instead of bursting into tears and running to the little ghouls room to cry, I felt something click in my head, and my eyes dilated and went blood red nearly consumed by blackness they were so dark.

I was standing near the lockers by the door one minute, and the next I was holding Torelai up by her throat nearly a foot off the ground against the wall by the water fountain.

"Wha…" She was gasping for air, and clawing hopelessly at my hands trying to make me let go. As she struggled against my grip my hot pink nails were being painted red by her blood as they sank deeper into her throat causing her were cat blood to bleed all over my nails and hands. She was loosening her grip and becoming more limp.

I heard the familiar clicking sound of an I-coffin taking a picture which caused my mind to click and my eyes to fade to the pink of a freshly bloomed cherry blossom. I shook my head. It felt foggy like I'd woken from a dream I wasn't entirely sure hadn't been real. I realized then I was holding Torelai by her throat and instantly released her, all the power and strength that had been coursing through my veins vanished and I was tired, scared, and confused. I pulled my hands in my chest like a scared rabbit would do. Everyone was gathered around me. When I dropped Torelai she lied limp against the wall then her eyes shot open and she scrambled to get up holding her throat and running away from me. I think she may have muttered something but I was too confused and preoccupied to catch it. I began to shake.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…" I looked down at my hands, I convulsed and then all went blank.

XXX

I awoke in the nurse's office. She gave me some tomato juice and then sent me off to Headmistress Bloodgood's office.

XXX

In the Headmistress's office Nightmare, her horse, was standing by Bloodgood and was eating an apple. The headmistress was sitting down at her desk and when I came in she motioned for me to sit.

"Headmistress, I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from. I…" I stopped when she raised her hand. I lowered my head. When she didn't say anything I raised my eyes to meet her gaze. "You're not going to expel me are you?" I said genuinely afraid of leaving Monster High.

"No I'm not going to expel you." Headmistress Bloodgood said sighing and removing her head from her shoulders. She set her head down on to the desk looking up at me. "I know you normally don't do such things, but between you and me I believe Torelai deserved." She smiled, but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. I felt absolutely horrible; how could I do something like this?

"Listen, Draculura, I know you don't normally act like this. Are you feeling okay?" I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Well I'll assign Abbey to Watch over you, maybe help you to discover what is wrong?"

I nodded my head not sure whether to be glad at the promise of future company.

"Then I'll phone her into the office and ask her now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

...

Abbey was passing Vamphitheatre and heard a scuffling about inside. Curiosity bested me and I ventured in to see what was cause.

I was in Vamphitheatre now and saw flame hair boy, Holt Hyde, or DJ, sitting emotionlessly in back row.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt somehow boy? Need I go get the nurse?" I asked him, maneuvering my way to sit in chair beside him. He looked up startled then wiped his nose sniffling. I believe that he was before crying.

"No, I'm okay Abbey. I...I just wanted to be alone." DJ said his voice fading off. His flaming hair was not as big as it had been usual.

"Would you like to talk about this sadness that makes you cry?" I asked.

He looked reluctant to say anything but then after a while he relaxed his shoulders and spoke to me in an even, hollow, tone.

"Ghoulia and I...broke up. She says she knows I care for her but that her being a zombie really brings me down because I'm so fast, upbeat, and she's so...ya know..." he paused and looked down at his hands. "I heard she's going out with Slo Moe." His voice was pained.

I patted his back with my light blue hand covered in a slightly darker shade of neon blue fishnets. This received a sizzle in return. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"It is not so bad DJ." I said to him. He looked as if someone had died, it truly was sad. I never liked the ritual of dating much, but I understood that others find it worthwhile.

"There are other yak on the mountain, boy. Do not cry when one does not make milk enough for your supper, or strays to far from the herd."

DJ made a face like he kind of understood what it was I was trying to say.

My hand was on his shoulder and he was beginning to cool off even more, then suddenly his fiery orange eyes changed to pale blue, and his blue skin faded to peach. DJ blinked and he was Jackson.

"Abbey, I...what happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

I said, "Jackson your other half, DJ, was dumped by Ghoulia. He is crestfallen; it would do good to let him talk to your mother." He nodded, I then noticed his teeth chattering; I removed my hand from his back.

"Sorry." I said as the intercom voice of Headmistress Headless bounced off the wall of Vamphitheatre.

-Abbey Bominable please report to Headmistress Bloodgood's office, Abbey Bominable please report to my office-

So, I stood up, waved good bye to Jackson who was himself getting up, and headed to the office of Headmistress Headless.

XXX

I entered Headmistress Headless' office to find Draculura sitting in a chair looking sad, her head bowed and hands in her lap. I was told I would need to watch Draculura and to tell Headmistress Headless of any changes in attitude the girl might have. I was wearing a faded ice blue cocktail dress (that matched my snowflake earrings) with white fur lining the top and bottom, the top being a few inches wide and reaching over to slip the arms in as a draped sleeve. The bust was made with a gothic looking dark blue and silver-black pattern behind the laces that were gray. I was wearing my neon blue fishnet hand warmers and matching tights, along with my faded ice blue snow boots that are fur lined with fur on the inside and framing the lacing of see-through silver-blue ribbon shoe laces that match the head band Lala gave me as seventeenth birthday gift. I tugged on the hem of my skirt in an uneasiness that I wasn't used to. I didn't understand what it was I was being told, this girl was sweeter than the baby yaks before they are day old. I sensed the aura was coming off her, that made me on edge; was Lala okay? I promised Headmistress Headless I would watch over Draculura and alert her to any change the girl does have, and I then headed off to clawculus, my favorite subject.

...

DJ was talking with his mom. After Jackson had gotten home and told her about what Abbey had said about me; Mom turned up the heat, so here I am.

I told mom about Ghoulia and she made me some hot chocolate. After I told her what happened she asked me about Abbey.

"What about Abbey?" She said.

"What about her?"

"She seems like a sweet and cool ghoul…"

My face was horrified. "Mom no, Abbey is my friend and she's, my cousin, Heath's crush."

She gave me a smile. "Heath likes every new ghoul who walks into school, hon."

"Well she makes ice. Her body temperature is lower than the freezing temperatures outside right now. I can't kiss or hold hands with thirty degrees; it wouldn't work, because of…"

"Well hot stuff, opposites attract, is all I'm saying…you'd find a way." She got up sipping the whipped cream off her cocoa, and walked into the kitchen.

I got up and ran to my room. It was cool in there. I could feel I was about to shift into Jackson. For once I almost felt ready to shift. Before my fiery eyes closed to be reopened in a pale blue, and before I faded into blackness becoming someone new. I had the image of a girl in white fur, surrounded by snow and ice, holding hands with me; hot steam rising from the touch of their two blue hands.

...

Draculura was sitting on her coffin bed when she heard her i-coffin vibrating on the purple-black glass bedside table. After I had left the Headmistress' office I had been excused to go home for the day, and Frankie had promised to take notes in class for me. I picked my i-coffin up, and turned on the pink bow lamp, on the screen of my i-coffin was a text from Clawdeen telling me to check out the ghostly gossip, and to follow the link to BooTube.

I logged onto my computer while sitting in the pink fuzzy rolling chair at my white wood desk with silver computer equipment, nothing to fancy just the latest. I grabbed the pink glitter mouse sitting on the pink Jaundice Brothers mouse pad and opened up to the site.

OMG! I sat mouth slightly open, the picture of shock on my face, as I read the ghostly gossip.

[Draculura: D Lala or D Lala Looney?] There was a picture attached showing me holding Torelai up by her throat. [When the fangs retract the fur goes flying. Has sweet Lala gone mad with bloodlust, after all this time being vegan?]

I felt faint, I needed some tomato juice. I clicked the link to BooTube. I saw me, my eyes boring into Torelai and holding her above the ground by her throat as she struggled against my grasp. I had to hold my stomach to keep from losing my Cannibals vegetable soup as blood leaked over my fingers on the video. It didn't even look like me there, but I knew it was.

My body language was different, more aggressive and rigid, less cute and posh. What was wrong with my eyes? I leaned in closer to the screen, intently searching the pixels for something.

On the screen the "other" me dropped Torelai and her eyes faded in color. My eyes had been less like blooming cherry blossoms and more like blooming roses. They almost looked like a normal vampire who feeds off blood, but more hungry and emotionless, the blacks of my eyes huge and consuming. There wasn't even a twinkle in those dark eyes. What was happening to me? I slid down the side of my bed to the floor. How was I going to fix this?

...

Cleo's home was quiet as a grave, or an empty sarcophagus. No one was walking about the limestone halls, or passing under the copper doorways. The clay walls had been unseen by the inhabitants of the home for a few days as they had stayed to themselves. It was a week day but Cleo had stayed home, Deuce as well. The phone was ringing but no one answered it.

Manu came out of the sitting room where he, Cleo and Deuce had been discussing things. Manu didn't make it to the phone in time before the answering machine got it. No one really felt like answering it anyway.

"PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE. -_BEEP_-" the machine said in an electronic female voice. The de Nile's had, surprisingly, yet to customize their new answering machine's message.

"Hello Manu, I finished work early and I am taking an early flight back home." Everyone's heart stopped in their chest as Ramses de Nile's voice rang out over the phone. Manu stopped his body rigid. He could hear Cleo burst into tears and Deuce trying to console her. "I found something Cleo would love and want it to be a surprise. Make sure my little princess is home for my arrival."-_BEEP_-

Everyone was quiet. Manu went over to the machine and erased the message. His movements were mechanical and quiet. It was almost like he couldn't bring himself to move in the thickly tense air.

"What if I'm not his little princess once he finds about-" Cleo burst into tears again holding her stomach.

"Then you'll stay with me." Deuce said stroking Cleo's hair.

"If Ramses understands." Manu added under his breath. _'Hopefully he wouldn't disown his beloved daughter…hopefully… if the gods be on her side.'_

Ch. 4 END

A/N

Does anyone want to hear Draculura's thoughts in more detail while she is … not herself? Review and tell me! :3 Meow!


	5. Chapter 5 Ice Ice Abbey

A/N

Hiiii! Now I'm not sure why I made DJ fall in love with Abbey but I felt like they looked cute together. What do you all think of this couple? Review. Also if you want to see pictures that relate to the story go to my profile on Monster High dolls .com where you can check them out along with some spoiler hinted pictures! Kogas101 is my username on there I think…

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 5: Ice Ice Abbey

Abbey looked out the corner of her eye. Whoever was following me was making me madder than snow storm on mountain. I heard the squeak of shoes around the hall corner. I lunged around, I had pinned them to wall, my hand gripped loosely around the followers neck.

"DJ?" I said surprised. The boy was frozen (not literally) with his arms raised up in surrender. He broke the startled silence by clearing his throat and I released him. "What are you doing; why have you been following me?"

"I… I have something I wanted to ask you." DJ finally stammered in almost a question.

"Well what is it?" I asked. I stepped back and straightened my shoulders, he too straighten himself out.

"Will you go out with me?" He said in a hopeful voice, a smile playing onto his lips. My face must have voiced the surprise myself felt for then the normally confidant DJ began to ramble. As did his cheeks turn a deep shade of violet. _Didn't this boy just get dumped the other day?_

"Please Abbey." DJ said, I snapped back to the conversation away from my thoughts. DJ's eyes were fiery orange, passionate and hurt. He appeared desperate.

"DJ…I do not really like the scene of 'dating'; it seems to me not honorable to participate in such activities as thus…" I was uncomfortable; DJ was my friend, nothing more. He looked up at me his eyes practically begging me to reconsider. "DJ, no. This…thing is not for me…"

"It doesn't have to be dating… it could be friends with benefits…" He thought for a moment, I bet he thought idea was better than his last action. It was not.

"No DJ. The activity it's self causes me annoyance. Participating in this only will result in you being hurt; you'd just be a flake to me…" I said, gesturing to him, trying to make him see reason.

"I wouldn't mind being a flake…" DJ said trailing off.

"I was not being serious boy…" I said. How could he not have caught the sarcasm on my tongue?

"Well, I would be okay with being a flake…it's better than being nothing." The boy said dropping his head.

Guilt is like the ice on a sled, it drags you back. I did not push on, I went back. "I…could try." I said in a huff. It sent a cloud of cool air puffing out in front of me. "But how this will work… with you, DJ, and my ice?" If I get to close to the boy he becomes Jackson.

After I said I could try, a burst of joy hit DJ and he jumped up and clicked his heels together and through his hands up in a show of victory. His hair was burning back aflame like it normally did. _YES!_ He said to himself in excitement as he rounded the corner of the hallway. As he continued down the hallway, out of my line of sight, he said I'm dating Abbey! I had to resist urge to tell DJ to calm himself when as I stepped to round the corner I saw Heath Burns standing on the other side of the hallway. His jaw saw slacked, unable to really think of what to say, but when he saw me his expression turned to one of anger. He clenched his fist and ground his teeth together. His hair shot up in high flame and he slammed what must have been his locker, and then stormed off down the hall after DJ.

This could not end well.

… ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cleo, Deuce, and Ramses were in the sitting room. Deuce and I were together on the chaise, and my dad was in the chair across from us. The only thing between us and them was the coffee emerald table.

As soon as he'd come in the door a tension came into the warm air of the house. It was near eight degrees room temperature at our house, which was cool considering the climate of Egypt, but I was sweating. When I'd seen him under the door frame leading into the hallway, instead of running to him and leaping into his arms for a welcome-home hug, I froze just like the mice Ufa and Chisisi corner in the hallway, full of fear.

I didn't remember to breathe until Deuce grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the living room.

"Oh, Deuce; I'm so scared." I said tears trying to form in my eyes. He pulled me my hands to his lips and kissed them.

"It's okay." He whispered to me.

We were going to have to tell my father sooner or later. Telling Medusa would be one thing, she'd just stone someone, but telling Ramses de Nile would be another story entirely.

How would he react to finding his little princess Cleo was pregnant? Nefera couldn't have even fathomed that I'd mess up this big.

It was near noon and we were sitting silent as The Great Sphinx in the living room. It had been just over a week since I'd found out I was with child. No one spoke as Manu brought out red grapes and other foods my father enjoyed, most of which came from an ancient Egyptian family recipe.

From the look on his face daddy looked like he had a feeling he wasn't being told something. The features of his face changed from a father sensing something was not being to a pharaoh standing before his people whom were hiding something from him.

"Cleo what is all this about?" Ramses said gesturing to the food spread out before him on the table, to Deuce and I sitting scrunched up close together holding hands, and then to Manu biting his nails to the quick behind us while pretending to dust. Manu knew never to ease drop on our conversation, thought we did include him in on them, but he wasn't even hiding it now. And although we do celebrate my father's arrival this was a bit much…And never, and I mean NEVER do Deuce and I sit so close while father is as near to us as he is now.

I could have crawled into my sarcophagus and died AGAIN in it while in the darkest corner of our family pyramid. (And I'm royally afraid of the dark.)

No matter how deep the wound of finding his youngest daughter pregnant would be, I had to tell him. And I had to do it now before I lost my gall.

"Dad," I started. There was no bandage wrap that could help this. "I…" I couldn't…I couldn't break his heart like that.

"Mr. de Nile we have something to…to tell you." Deuce said finishing where I had stopped off. He'd said it almost as a question, glancing over to me. He squeezed my hand.

Ramses looked over at us in question, his eye brow raised on the one side. Then the quilt got the better of me and it all came out.

"I'm pregnant."

… ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was the beginning of a new week at school and Draculura was just returning after having spent the previous week out, and she felt like she'd died three times over.

I've been drinking tomato juice all day but my throat still feels like it's on fire, and nothing can extinguish it.

I stopped where I was standing in the hallway in a simple black strapless dress with a hot pink bow tied around the waist tied in the back to dig into my hot pink bow shaped fuzzy plush purse to find my _Deranged Land_ plushy characters canteen.

I found it under 200 lbs. of _Blood Smackers_ strawberrylip gloss; I took a swig. As I chugged the drink, my stomach began to roll. I dropped the canteen and red splattered all over the floor. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as a rolling pain shot there. Everyone who was in the hallway stopped to stare, (I couldn't help noticing they'd been keeping their distance from me). I dropped to my knees, my pink Greek style sandals on three inch wedges sliding behind me in the tomato goop.

The tomato juice oozed from my mouth. I coughed, and then all the contents of my stomach came back up to greet me. I heaved up all of the food in my stomach. It tasted bad, I spat. My hands were the only thing keeping me from falling into the vile mess, but I felt like my arms were made of noodles, just barely strong enough to hold me up. I had one of those out of body experiences where you feel like the walls are closing in on you, but are going too far away from you as you sit dizzily shrinking on the floor. I watched as the walls moved in and out and around like a bad imitation _Alice's Adventures in Horrorland_ movie. My head jerked up at an almost unfathomable inmonster angle, and my spine went straight like a scared black cat on Halloween. My eyes went blood red with hungry black pupils nearly consuming all of the irises. My mind clicked, and I was gone…

My posture was that of a prowling cat; ready to strike my prey. I jerked my head around, my senses were roving, being ten times as powerful as they usually were dulled too, and they were having a graveyard field day. The smell of cinnamon and honey with some sort of artificial scent-my mind provided an explanation Black Current body wash- came from the female in purple with dog ears, –werewolf-, and there was a male werewolf beside her, –alpha scent, related-, he was older he too had a artificial scent, –Ax Murderer body wash-. I jerked my head around, I would not attack a werewolf; I had better taste than that. The smell of vanilla wafted up from a weird green girl, –no good-, her blood was cold and dry goop being circulated in her repeatedly. I turned to the fish female, who smelled just like fish, and coconuts. She was scaly. Then I smelt a scent coming off of the girl with no eyes. Almost like peanut butter and crystal water. I could hear the heart beat in her calling me, I ran on all fours like an animal and lunged for her, my fangs were completely retracted. It all happened in the fraction of a second, almost too fast for any of the darting eyes to follow.

I lunged for her, she screamed, I tried to silence her by digging my canines into her neck and pulling, blood shot up. I had ripped her jugular into hamburger meat. People all around me scurried and ran away screaming. The male and female werewolves pounced on me and pulled me off of the ever dying, screaming girl. _My food!_

"Lala stop! Stop! What are you doing?" the female screamed. I didn't understand this strange language they were speaking.

The male wolf held me to his chest not allowing me to move or fight. After a bit of struggling, my body (finally defeated), went limp and I slumped in the male's arms, he then had to adjust to keep me from falling to the floor. I closed my eyes and took in a deep ragged breath. I smelt a scent like cold pepper mint on a foggy day and heard hissing, like many snakes in a nest. I opened my eyes to see a male with green snakes for hair standing beside a female, -his mate-, in gold rags. The smell of lavender fell off from her…and something else…a child.

Her face was expressing something, shock? Fear? Disbelief? I didn't care. I struggled against the were male's grasp that became firmer once I began to move. A group of assorted prey moved the eyeless female who had become lip and quiet.

If she dies before I can have my fill of her I will be angry.

A movement caught my eye. A red clocked…vampire. I smelt the tell tale signs of a vampire, lilacs and roses. My senses told me he was male, -Alfa-. The male vampire snuck through the crowd of scared prey and out the door. The two were relatives were speaking again in the language I didn't, I was learning it the more I heard it. Maybe I could use it to out-smart them and get away.

"Lala what's wrong? Why did you attack Scara?" The female voiced with worry…or was it fear (?) lacing her tone.

The male squeezed me in his arms and looked at my blood covered face and then deep into the blood colored eyes of a vampire, my eyes. Then he looked at his relation. "Lala isn't here." The alpha male said to the female. "She's burning up, help me find some rope and we'll take her to the hospital." On the last word the male's voice went from hard to…pained? This were could sense something was different with me; did I know him somehow?

The weres bound me and carried me in a metal moving machine to a place displaying a short cross over the large doorway. A church! They were going to kill me! I struggled in vain to get away but it was useless. I bared my teeth at the wares, shutting my eyes in an effort to free myself from the seat I was strapped into. My fangs bared and I flailed, hissing as I jerked around wildly. The rope was enough to restrain me in my weakened state; I'd have been stronger if they'd have let me finishing on the eyeless girl.

I gave up. I knew I was defeated. At this my eyes widened and then faded to a pale pink. My body slumped to the floor of the…c..ar, -a sedan…-. My mind clicked and drifted away…and I blacked out.

XXX

When I awoke in the hospital I was tied to a bed and hooked up to an IV for water and one for blood. I felt woozy just looking at it and the needle in my arm so I turned my head (Correction, tried to turn my head). I'd have rolled over but I was secured to the bed to the point it I could just barely breathe. (I may not need to but it does calm me down sometimes.)

The small amount of movement that I had done caused Clawd, who was sitting in an awkward position in one of those uncomfortable looking waiting room chairs, to stir from his thoughts as he raised his head where he had been hanging it, looking at his hands, to look up at me.

"You're awake…Doctor!" He called.

"Clawd wait, what is going on?"

At the sound of his name he came over to the bedside to hold my hand under the ropes. "Lala is that you?" he said hopeful.

_Of course it was me; why wouldn't it be?_ He leaned down to kiss the crown of my head, the thick sent of worry and Ax Murderer body wash thick on his fur. "You scared me." He looked down into my eyes. "You weren't yourself D, you attacked someone. You nearly killed Scara."

My face went white (-er than usual). It had happened again.

I began to hyperventilate. Clawd was trying to calm me but I was far from calm. My nerves were too shot to cool off (not even with Abbey).

The doctor came in silently and got out a syringe. He came over to me, on the opposite side of the bed where Clawd was, and stuck the needle into the IV thing on my arm. Clawd tried to tell him no but it had already been done.

After a minute I began to feel sleepy and relaxed. I yawned.

"Clawd?" I said beginning to go to sleep as I felt my eye lids become heavier and heavier.

"Yes Draculura?" he said in a worried and loving tone. His eyes were so beautiful and strong. They were big with worry and twinkling with love like his voice. I loved him…

Of all the questions going through my head: What happened? Is Scara okay? Am I okay? Did the Ghostly Gossip report on that? Are people afraid of me? Are you afraid of me? (I'm afraid of me...) Do you still love me? I asked. "Why am I in the hospital?" I said with a goofy smile. It may have been a dumb question but it was all I could manage in my sleeping state.

"You have a temperature of 106 Lala." He said stroking the hair of my bangs back out of my eyes. My forehead was moist, making my hair slightly wet. I hadn't noticed until then I wasn't cold; I was sweating.

"Okay…" I said smiling; I let my eyes close, giving into the medicine. Then I too slipped off drifting to sleep…

… ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was a rainy, misting day in December in Salem, Oregon; but it wasn't cold enough to snow. It felt murky and foggy, almost hot. The clouds were dense making it dark and foreboding outside. A gathering of ominous vampires were waiting at the top of a hill that looked out over the whole town for their leader to report back to them. There were nearly twenty of them wearing similar clothes in shades of black and red. Skirts, shirts, pants, jackets all by old designers but with a modern look about them.

All of the vampires had blood red eyes.

A cloaked figure with green eyes and cottony blond hair walked out from the sinister and dense briar forest. He nearly glided when he walked out into the opening toward the vampires. He removed a set of contacts to reveal blood red eyes then dropped them to the ground as the vampires stalked to him, their leader. He removed his hood.

"Did you find what you were looking for Ambrogio?" A girl in her late teens said. She had short dark hair and a faint English accent as she asked the blond leader. She was wearing a short puffy sleeved shirt that was buttoned down with silver buttons and a black collar and bust. She was wearing a snug pleated black mini skirt with expensive high-quality knee-high Doc Martin black combat boots.

"Yes I everything I needed Callisto." Ambrogio said in a confidant tone a smile spreading across his pale face revealing a set of pearly white fangs.

"So are we still going to pursue this infected vampire girl?" A large buff male with a thick Italian accent said wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt and a pair deep burgundy (blackish looking) ripped skinny jeans over black leather ankle-high work boots. His skin looked even paler than the rest of the group and his eyes even redder; redder than the glowing eyes of Ambrogio.

"Yes Ferro, we will. She has great potential. If we can get her away from the werewolves then we can help her to unleash and control the power she has gained; the same power that had called us here with its sweet ringing bell that promises death and tragedy. " He smiled, flashing a fang on one side in a cocky confidant grin, and turned heading into the forest. The other vampires fell into step behind him, as they always had. "She will be the strongest member yet."

A boy, nearly thirteen or fourteen, with short cropped hair, not very muscular but he could hold his own, with all black baggy clothes that would have fit in society perfectly a few hundred years ago spoke up in a deep husky voice with a slightly Russian voice."Stronger than you?" He said his head held high chest slightly out in somewhat of a challenge.

Ambrogio cut his eyes at the boy and it was as if the world froze to let the chilling tension between the two settle before time could go on.

"No one is stronger than me." Ambrogio said. The boy backed down afraid of the wrath of his leader. Ambrogio's mood changed suddenly. "But I could see how you could misinterpret my words; you are relatively new to our coven society, Taddeo." He said in an off handed way. Making it seem like he didn't care but in reality he did.

The boy hung his head looking down at his shoes. His eyes held words that if spoken could mean the end of him.

"No, my pets, Draculura is not stronger than me; but stronger than any of you; stronger than her father was, but weak still. Weak enough she will fall to us and join us as she rightfully should." He said raising his red hood up over his head casting a menacing shadow over his deathly plotting eyes. He headed off into the woods with his vampiric followers behind him in a staggered triangle formation: Callisto was behind Ambrogio with Ferro behind her and Taddeo s in the very back.

"Draculura will be ours."

Chapter 5/ The End

A/N

I've been using Twig as a somewhat comic-relief-like character, but then since I really like Abbey Bominable (and have finished the short chapters with Twig) I'm going to use Abbey instead. Tell me if it works out okay-ish. I'm trying to keep the drama to a minimum with them.

P.s Did you like the _Cannibals_ vegetable soup from the previous chapter? What about the _Deranged Land_ (_Disney Land_) plushy canteen? Is that creatively cute or really bad pun-likeness? (My mom helped me with the _Deranged Land_ name.)

P.p.s When I ask questions rarely do I really need an answer to them; they usually are just hints as to what is coming in the next chapter. :3 But like the above question, I would like to know what you think.

P.p.p.s I got the names for the, important, vampires at an Italian baby names site; here is what they mean: Taddeo: "courageous, large-hearted." Ferro: Old Italian byname for someone with a strong physique, meaning "iron." Ambrogio: "immortal." Callisto: "most beautiful." The characters have different accents because they are sent on missions to recruit members or scout out potential members (though the majority are from Italy) and the longer they spend in that place the more their accents adjust to those places. But on big missions, like this, they all go with their leader. Miz- _Neko_ _out!_


	6. Chapter 6 Watch Out For Cars

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 6: Watch Out For Cars

Ramses de Nile was stunned silent for a moment before his face turned bright red and he stood up.

"What!" I yelled. Cleo was pregnant! I couldn't believe this; how could this have happened?

"Now Mr. de Nile, calm down." Deuce was standing and moving his hands in a motion for me to _calm down_.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" My voiced boomed throughout the room. "Don't you tell me to calm down!"

Cleo had stood up and walked over to the door. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach and one hand over her mouth trying unsuccessfully to keep her lip from quivering and her eyes from crying. Her monscara was running black down her cheeks.

I turned on Deuce. "How could you do this to MY daughter?" I took a step towards him, he took a step back. "You would do this to my daughter! You've ruined her! Her future! Did you think you could just do this-"

"Mr. de Nile!" Deuce raised his voice. "I love Cleo." Then the boy softened his tone. "I never intended for this to happen. But I will not let you accuse me of ruining her. I will stay with her through this and everything on fourth."

"This wouldn't have happened if had kept you slimy hands to yourself-"

"It takes two to tango, Father." Cleo said dropping her hands and striding towards me. "Deuce and I have discussed this and we'll do this together." Cleo wrapped her arms around Deuce's waist and Deuce's arm went around her shoulder.

"Deuce has stayed here with me all week from school so that we could make decisions on what we're going to do." Cleo said looking up at him, then she turned her gaze to me. A fresh new river of tears and monscara leaked over her eyelashes matting them slightly. "We are going to do this. We are going to raise the child, together. Whether or not you want to be a part of this, or not."

… ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Clawd, Howleen, and Romulus were playing in the Wolf family's front yard. I was rolling in the grass because Romulus had tackled me to the ground. Howleen was standing off to the side holding the ball and laughing at us. The sun was shining and a faint breeze blew through the air smelling of fresh cut grass, grilled meat, and chlorine.

I could hear the sound of normie kids laughing and playing down the street. It was the perfect day to be outside and I was tempted to go out for a car ride so I could hang my head out the window.

"Over here Howleen!" Romulus yelled to my sister. She stood up in her blue jean pencil skirt with patches and ripped green nylon leggings. She was wearing a neon orange and forest green draped tank top with patches and rips over lime green painted netting.

Howleen stood and reached her arm back then threw the ball to Romulus who stood wearing a black band T over jeans with a wolf shaped belt buckle. He jumped high in the air and pulled it into himself and he touched back down onto the ground.

"Up high Rom!" I yelled. The ball flew in a spiral just over my head and I lunged to grab the ball from over head with my fingers tucking it under my arm and spinning to throw it high towards Howleen, but my shot was off.

The maroon ball went flying over a bee in a wide arch to plummet back down towards the stone porch. Howleen, who was running, dodged towards it but it bounced off the chipped black railing to roll into the middle of the street.

"I've got it!" She shouted over her shoulder as her orange and blue jean wedges stomped over the grass onto the cracked pavement.

The air in the atmosphere changed to something foreboding and from the corner of my eye I saw a navy blue car parked on the corner. My ear twitched at the sound of a car zooming down the street at the same time a rusty green station wagon turned the corner onto our street. Both cars heading towards each other, with Howleen split in the middle.

"Howleen, watch out!" I screamed. Her eyes looked up at me like a deer in the head lights. The rusty car slammed on its brakes making an eerie screech; it slid to a slight turn and stopped a few feet from Howleen. Howleen was frozen in fright clutching the ball with all her might. We turned to the other side where Howleen's gaze was fixated.

A scream erupted from Howleen's lips but I didn't hear it. A black car with its breaks screaming flew through Howleen, but I didn't see it. A puff of air flew out of the ball in Howleen's hands as her talons punctured it and it fell to the ground in the changing light of the car passing over. It was as if the entire world had stopped spinning and time had stood still. My stomach dropped out of me onto the ground and I felt a chocking breathlessness in my throat.

My eyes were frozen in fear as I saw the black car pin Howleen to the rusty green station wagon. Blood chocked up bubbling from over her lips and she gagged. Her hands were shaking as she tried to reach up to her throat. The black car backed up with a three point turn and took off. There was no license plate on it as it sped away. I'd have chased after it murder in my eyes, but as Howleen slid down the dented green car and slumped on the ground I ran to her. Howleen's fingers touching the slight blood dripping down her chin, I reached down and lifted her head up in my arms.

"Oh my God, Howleen!" I looked back down the street but the black car was long gone leaving no traces as to where they were going. I could hear their brakes screech as they turned a sharp curve. I looked to Romulus who was standing as scared as I felt not knowing what to do.

"Call 911!" I yelled to Romulus. He registered what I was saying then fumbled for his i-coffin in his back pocket.

He was talking to the people at the 911 office with a panicked voice which was far from his normal demeanor.

I cradled Howleen's head in my arms shaking and rocking her back and forth. Her eyes were frightened and she spurted blood from her lips lightly spraying my teal MH high casketball team shirt. She reached her claws up to me then it dropped down and her eyes closed. Her breathing was deathly shallow and it worried me.

"Howleen!" I said lightly shaking her, terror gripping my heart. The horrific and shrilling sound of sirens drifted to my ears along with the sound of a panicked middle aged women getting out of the dented green station wagon that helped to crush my sister. It all faded away as my lil' sis' heart slowed to where it was almost not there.

It was all I could do not to hold her to my chest and cry. As the sirens got closer my heart slowed to match Howleen's though it felt like it was pounding heavily in my chest to the beat of a fast marching drum.

… ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draculura was trying to sleep all she could manage to do was lie awake and stare at the canopy of her coffin bed. I got up and went over to my computer and plopped down into the pink fuzzy chair wiping my eyes.

I logged onto the Monster High website and clicked the link under the continually growing article about my outburst. The newest story written by the ghostly gossip was: [Lala a black caldron ready to blow! The blood scared vamp lusting for more. Steer clear or you could be her next meal!] The link I clicked led me to a page on BooTube that said the link I was trying to view had been locked for mature audiences only for blood and violence. _Fangtastic..._

I heard the door bell ring and so I got up to get. It hadn't been long dark so I wondered who it could be.

When I opened the door I saw a young man with cottony blond hair and blood red eyes.

"Hello Draculura. I am pleased to, formally meet you." The man, who was quite charming, reached his hand out to me. It didn't reach over the door, probably because he hadn't been invited in.

I looked down at his hand and back up at him. He pulled it back to himself and smiled at me with his fangs exposed.

"Well...Is your father home?" He asked.

"Um, no. I'm staying with my uncle Vlad. My father is off on business."

"Interesting..." He paced back and forth on the front porch step.

"What do you want?" I swallowed, finding that my throat was unbelievably dry. This man before me emitted an aura of complete dominance. I could feel him trying to compel me to follow him out of the house, but because he was outside his influence was limited. He must be very strong to have even been able to reach me through the barrier.

"I just wanted to talk to you little Draculura." He said looking down at his knuckles, then back to me. "You look just like you did 1601 years ago."

"Who are you?" I asked gripping the door tighter. I gulped but my mouth couldn't muster any spit to make the dryness in my throat cease.

"My name is Ambrogio. I am the leader to The Blood Fang Society. We are a strictly vampire society." He smiled at me sinisterly and I had to try hard not to step back farther into the house. My eyes were bright and I think my hands were shaking. I inhaled and the smell of lilacs, the natural vampire scent. It over powered my senses and it became very hard for me to stand in place. "I have heard that you may be interested in joining our society, and there is a spot open for you..."

"I'm not interested..." I tried to close the door but his hand came out and he put his foot in the door to keep it from closing. They started to sizzle and a burst of smoke erupted from the black leather of his boots.

He gritted his teeth and spat through what must have been unbearable pain. "Are you sure this is an important offer you cannot just pass up..."

A piece of my mind wanted to step over the threshold to Ambrogio and follow him. _You should go_; it whispered to me._ It would be something you wouldn't regret. It would benefit us well, Lala._

I shook my head and dropped my arms to wrap them around myself. What was getting into me? That thought hadn't been mine but Ambrogio hadn't compelled me to think it. Was it me?

Ambrogio had been gritting his teeth and the grinding sound hit my ears like nails on a chalkboard. The smoke trail had burst into a full out flame and Ambrogio jumped back in a howl of pain that would have put Clawd to shame. He stomped around in a circle in the grass before he came back to the door.

"If you let me in then we can continue to talk this through..." He said. I shook my head proceeded to step back, and I leaned behind the door to hide halfway. He had an agitated expression which he let evolve into a grimace that exposed one fang.

"I will see you again." He had his finger pointing at me, his eyes holding an emotion, one I didn't understand. "You will come crawling back to me, and the society, just wait." He turned on his heel and disappeared with a dramatic sweep of his black trench coat.

What was I going to do?

... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was nearly 15 below in Abbey's crystallized ice bed room. I was sitting on ice covered, white silk draping around edges short chair in front of vanity. I was taking my hair out of French braid, is practical and cute style of hair. I was wearing my ice blue silk and fur lined robe. I look up at mirror and thought of DJ, my cheeks warmed (I know, do not laugh).

I thought back to what had happened at school during week and wanted to call DJ before I left to go home for weekend.

...

I had ran around corner trying to catch Heath who had ran after DJ. When I came up to them DJ was holding Heath back with one hand while Heath unsuccessfully tried to pry his hand off from his head.

DJ shoved him back and turned like he was about to leave. Heath stumbled back then lunged for DJ. I reached down and touched the floor with my fingers lightly pressing down on it, and my foot popped up behind me like girl who gets kiss in movie. My eyes locked on Heath going towards DJ and I froze the floor icing it over in waves of pure below freezing ice. It reach just in front of his foot. The momentum of his running on ice threw Heath forward and DJ moved out of way just in time for Heath to slid, arms flailing about ridiculously, into the lockers with a loud metal hitting a solid body mass sound.

I went over to DJ to see he was well. I did not touch him though so he would not become Jackson. Heath looked up menacingly and jumped towards me, not DJ. I wasn't prepared to act and as he hit me his high flaming hair went out from the cold my body put off. He showed me and I flew into DJ. We went tumbling to the floor in a tangled mess. I was on his chest looking very closely at the emblem Monster High on his jacket. I was between his legs and his hands were just a bit low on the mountains of behind. His hand slid lower down my thigh.

"Oh, DJ, I am sorry." I was getting up off him and he was getting up as well, when our heads bumped and it made me jerk back. I hadn't noticed that the edge of my hair had caught on his eyebrow ring and so it pulled. We both yelped and I was pulled back towards him when our lips met and we shared an unexpected kiss.

I could hear Heath growl in anger behind me. I pulled away from DJ who was as shocked as I, and stood up brushing away invisible dust. He scrambled up as well with a bright violet blush that in probability I mirrored.

DJ shivered and I could feel his shift coming on. Heath cracked his knuckles, ready to give 'beat-down' to Jackson but I blew at him like I would a kiss and he was frozen to ice. He cracked a peek at me through his eyes that were frozen open and I flicked my wrist in a good bye.

I went over to DJ, but stood Jackson in his place. _If I could not be near boy how would we work?_

...

It was accident served by hot-headed boy Heath but kiss had me blushing much. It was my first, and was pleasant, in truth. I picked up ice diamond studded brush/comb (it had two sides, very useful) and ran it threw hair. I was looking in mirror and thought to call Cleo, ask her how she was handling.

Phone ringed three times the Cleo answered. "Hello, Abby? What's up?" Stress sounded from her tone.

"Hi Cleo. I wanted to ask you how is baby? Your dad was coming home today, yea? Have you told him?"

"He just got home, and yeah I told him. He went into his room, he's pretty upset." Her voice broke some.

"It will be okay Cleo."

"I hope so Abby." She paused and there was muffled talking on the other end of the phone. "Hey Abby I've got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Alright, Good bye."

... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was night and Cleo had her head buried into her pillow, thousands of candles were lit around her room and it caused an anomalous brightness on the golden stones. Deuce was standing by my vanity talking with his mother on the phone in a hushed voice.

I could hear the trickling of the Nile River in my room. The drama in the air was so thick I could cut it with a dagger. Manu had made himself scarce since my confession to my father and our minor blowout. I rolled up on to my knees and tucked the golden blanket under me reaching out to the end table for my green handkerchief. Chisisi hopped up onto the foot of the bed and caught my attention. In my momentary distraction I lost my balance. My hand slipped off the edge of the end table and I slid off the side of the bed hitting the floor, three feet down hard enough to knock the breath out me.

"Cleo!" Deuce yelled before dropping his phone, which hit the floor in a clatter, and running over to me. I fell to the floor on my knees and my fore head grazed the stone as I gasped in a breath of air. My knuckles turned white as Deuce tried to scrape me up off to cool stone.

I was picked up by Deuce who set me on the edge of the bed. He brushed my hair back and was asking if I was okay when my father rushed in.

"What happened?" He said.

"Cleo fell off the bed." Deuce said. My father coughed then placed his hand on his hip and rubbed his temple.

"And what exactly, were you two doing, for her to have fallen off the bed." He said in a peeved tone. "Haven't you two learned anything from what's happening now?"

I scoffed at him, gently pushing Deuce away from me. "I was trying to get a tissue. Deuce was talking on the phone. Chisisi hopped on the bed and I fell. Are you done with the interrogation now? In the name of Ra, you act like all of a sudden you can't trust to leave us alone together!"

Ramses' mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he threw his arms up in the air. "You're pregnant!" He exclaimed. "That solely shows you where trusting you two alone got us!"

I glared at him. _I know right, but I did._ Maybe it was the hormones that made me disrespectful. Or maybe the end result being pregnant would be I got a backbone.

I pushed off of the bed and went to him. "Father what do you want?"

He leveled his expression with me. "I wanted to come in here and tell you..." He turned around so he was looking towards the door and paused, then glanced back at me. "...To tell you I do want to be a part of this decision you've made. If you want to raise a child with this, boy, then I'll help support you through it. A father should always support his children." He looked back to me. "You're no exception."

My eyes started to tear up, but this time it was from happiness. I ran to daddy and gave him the hug he was long overdue for. He wrapped his arms around me and swung me up in the air. Deuce was leaning back against the bed post with an amused grin on his face.

"I love you princess." He whispered. _Maybe things were going to be okay._

... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was just after noon and Draculura was sitting with her father who had just arrived back home from a business trip on a reprieve from work. It was the day after Ambrogio had visited me and the day before I would have to face going back to school.

We were sitting in the drawing room with a warm fire lit. It cast shadows on the wall that danced beside our own. There was a vase of black roses with black tinted green leaves on the mantel. There are many family portraits painted but not of us together. There is one picture of Mina, my late mother. A couple of pictures are framed on the mantel of Dracula because he shows up in photography unlike me. One large mirror sits on the wall adjacent to the fire place. My father's lone reflection is cast back, next to an empty chair, mine.

"Some people came by yesternight..." I started trying to keep the mood light though I was torn inside on what to do at the moment.

"Who came by sweet-heart?" My father asked over his newspaper and glass of wine. He set the newspaper down to take a sip of his wine while checking his i-coffin for updates on text from his little 'girlfriends'.

"I believe he said his name was, Ambrogio?" I said in a way that was casual, but really I wanted to know everything he had on him.

My dad looked up eyes wide, and set his wine glass down with an ungraceful thump. "Ambrogio...Vhat did he vant? You didn't invite him in did you?" He said urgently.

"No, I didn't invite him in. He wanted me to join their society but I said no. What do you know about them?" I asked leaning forward on my bedroom shoe wedges.

"They are bad news you don't vant to get mixed up vith them."

"Why are they bad?" I need more than a 'just-because-I-said-so'.

"They believe they are above and better than every living creature on the planet, and that humans are trash." His voice raised slightly, not quite yelling. "They just vant you to use you like a pawn in a game. You vouldn't mean anything more to them than numbers. And you'd feed off human life till all that remains is death."I gulped. My eyes were big and I felt bear with my hair in high pig tails and _nearly_ no make-up.

"Do you understand? They are bad news." His tone softened when he saw how anxious I was becoming. "Vhat did they vant? Vere they looking for me?"

"No...they wanted...me." I said looking at him and his expression tensed. "They wanted me to join them. I said know obviously..." I gulped.

"That vas vise. You'd do vell not too get mixed up vith them." He picked up his wine glass and proceeded to sip from it.

It was silent for a time and I watched the flame. It began to warm my skin, which had returned to its usual coolness, just a little bit so I was nearly luke-warm. I watched the flames dance and the blue color in the center caught my eye and held it there. For a fleeting second something in me said to run away from the fire, that it meant death_. Freaky..._ _(In the bad way)_

"I'm not telling you not to join the cult..." My father said out of the blue that brought me out of my daze.

"But...I thought you said they were bad news?" I was confused.

"They are, but you'll have to come to that conclusion on your own." He stood up and gathered his wine, his paper, and i-coffin. "At the moment, it vould seem you have bigger problems to vorry about." He gave me a knowing glance and the left for his private study, not leaving me a moment to respond, answering his phone and beginning to talk the moment he hit the hall way.

...

It was just a little after midnight when I heard my i-coffin going off, when I picked it up the upset voice of Clawd hit me like a ton of bricks to the chest (particularly my not-beating heart).

"What's wrong Honey Bon?" I asked clutching the phone possessively to my ear, cradling it.

"I'm at the hospital. Howleen...Howleen was hit by a car earlier today. She, she hasn't woken up..." His voice cracked and I could hear muffled voices that sounded professional, and a beeping machine going off loudly in the phone. Clawd must have put his hand over the phone because the sound cut off for a fraction of a second and then he was back.

"Oh My God! Do you know who did it?" I asked. I jumped to my feet from my pink lip shaped love seat. _Who would do such a thing?_

"No they didn't have a license plate. They just hit her and ran..." Hs cut off and I could hear him whimper silently to himself through the electronic connects in the phone.

"What are you going to do..?" I was at a loss for words. Clawd's parents must be going through a really ruff time. Although it wasn't sympathetic, what would they do about the finances? They didn't have the money to pay the hospital bills, and Mediscare won't cover all of it.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Mom and dad just got here and they're almost unable to function." He sucked in a breath of air that made the phone static-y for a moment. "How are you...are you feeling better?"

His sister was just in an accident and he was concerned for me. "I'm fine love." I whispered.

There was a silence for a bit only filled by the crackle of the fire place and the beeping of a machine. I decided to tell him about the visit from Ambrogio with all details.

"You're not planning on going with them are you?" He asked, a sudden hardness taking hold of his voice that didn't sound like him.

"I, I don't really know. I'm thinking about it. " I replied. Who knew maybe they knew what was wrong with me and how to fix it. If it could be fixed.

"Why would you even consider that?" He roared at me through the phone. "If their as bad as you say they are, you shouldn't be thinking of joining them!"

"What are you talking about?" He was getting all huffy over a passing thought. I felt a sudden surge of anger flood my veins that I had to suppress pushing through the phone to strangle his attitude right out of him. "I'm just thinking that maybe-"

"Maybe you're not thinking at all!" _What?_

"Listen you _wolf_, I know you're upset about your sister but you don't need to take it out on me because I don't do your bidding every time a decision is made." I snapped.

"_You wolf!_ How dare you talk to me like that!"

"_How dare I_?"

"I think you need to chill, Draculura."

"_Maybe it's you who needs to take a walk, puppy. Calm yourself, I'll go find your leash."_ My eyes saw only red, but since the source of my troubles wasn't in arms reach my attacks came in words. I wasn't in control of what I was saying. If I were able to stop I would never have said something so harsh to Clawd, even if his sister hadn't just been badly hurt.

There was stunned silence on the other end of the line before it went dead. My thoughts were a jumbled mess I couldn't sort out. Some of the things I saw in my mind frightened me. Where I usually would want to cuddle and console my cuddly wolf Clawd, now I was conflicted with the urge to hurt or humiliate him. I didn't understand this urge, and it scared me. Bad, worse than never seeing a sale again, or the world running out of tomatoes, or losing myself to some force I couldn't control.

A/N

The big argument with Ramses de Nile seemed so anti-climatic to me. What do all you kits think? It almost annoys me it's so lame, but I loved the funny spat between them later. It just feels awkward having to write about someone pregnant and emotional though. You know what I mean? Also I love the cat Chisisi, did you know that name means secret. I thought it went well for Cleo's predicament.

The vampire society has many names; it just depends on the cultures you are in as to what they are.

Italian society: The Blood Fang Society (or The Blood of Tusk of Society) La Società di Zanna di Sangue;

French Society: The Red Canine Vampire Cult (or The Vampire Worship Red Canine) Le Vampire Culte Canin Rouge

Also something funny to bring to the table... You know _Law and Order_ the show directed by Dick Wolf? I feel bad for that guy. You know in school how they say your last name first and vice versa? Put it together. _LOL, I love that show._

[Hey, also all you kits should check out my story Rest In Pink Draculura. It's epic-ly tragic-ish. And for those of you who plan to see this story through to the sequel, they'll be a big surprise that intertwines with that story. Hint, hint! 3]


	7. Chapter 7 All is Fair in Love and Gore

A/N

I liked how I made Clawd and Lala have a stupid fight in the last chapter and knowing the big puppy that Clawd is I wanted him to be the one to fix it since Lala has so much going on her mind at the moment._ Read, Enjoy, Review!_

Chipmunks are my THANG, no I didn't mix Holt and Heath Burns up. You'd have to be in my head to understand. I got my aunt to get me the Ghoulia doll when she came out. And I got myself Holt for Valentine's Day. At the time I was mulling over writing this story and putting Heath Burns and Ghoulia together, but I didn't like Heath that much and I adore Ghouls. Then when I saw the dolls together I decided to make them dating in the story, because they seem cute for each other. On the Monster High dolls website I put pictures of Ghoulia and DJ together because they are so creeperific. Then I decided to break them up in exchange for Abbey because she came out and was abominably awsome!

spkdog, I know there were a lot of changes in POV but I had to tell the story from certain peoples perspectives at particular times, I'd had it all planned out. But I know the chapter felt kinda jumpy, sorry if you didn't like it much.

P.P.S I wrote this in May but haven't had internet to publish it for all of y'all to read.

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 7: All is fair in Love and Gore

_Things with Cleo are good now_, Deuce thought. I had called everyone here to the house while Cleo was having her lavender bath and pampering herself. I was throwing her a surprise care party. All of our friends that knew about the pregnancy were coming, even Clawdeen. She's been at Howleen's bed side ever since she heard about the accident. Clawd says she needs to get out and that this would be good for her. He was able to get her away from the hospital long enough to get her mind on other things. It's horrible what happened to Howleen...I haven't told Cleo yet.

She doesn't need the stress. _Ding dong_, the door bell sounded. I went to answer it and in stepped Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona, and Abbey. Ghoulia was getting out of her car at the curb and I stood at the door and waited for her to make her way inside.

"Uuhh." She replied, _Thank you_, she said.

"Draculura texted me and said she couldn't make it but sent along some ripper gifts for Cleo." Lagoona said raising the pink wrapping paper that had little black bats on it.

"Put it over on that table." I said pointing to the emerald coffee table. I was glad to let Cleo see her friends. It had been weeks since she had last seen them. They might be surprised to know that she was starting to show.

I had went out and played a few games of casketball with Clawd and the boys yesterday. They could see I was upset but I didn't tell them why. The truth is that sometime in the last two and a half weeks someone let it slip about Cleo's pregnancy and now the whole school knows. They even posted it on the website. Luckily it wasn't Spectra that had posted it; Cleo would have resurrected, mummified, and then killed her again if she had.

All of the ghouls placed their gifts on the table and came and sat on the couch in the sitting room waiting to surprise Cleo.

I could hear the pitter patter of Cleo's light step coming down the hall, "Deuce where are you I-"

She stopped in the entrance to the foyer and her mouth dropped open. "Deuce what is this?" She asked. Her makeup was lustrous and added to her natural glow. She was wearing a gold colored top that flared out like a baby doll shirt that split at the bottom and with jade tank-top like sleeves that tied around her neck. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore golden brown shorts under it all and brown wedge sandals. Her baby bump was visible under the sparkly gold fabric.

"Oh, Cleo you look so beautiful!" Frankie exclaimed running over to Cleo along with Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Abbey. Ghoulia trailed behind and joined in the group hug that had developed amongst the ghouls.

"Deuce," Cleo started a smile on her face as she wiped the tear that was forming in her eye before it could fall. "What is all this?"

"I thought you needed some cheering up," I gestured around the room at the ghouls. "So I called in the Calvary."

So we all sat down and ate the chocolate and vanilla swirl cake I had made and Cleo ate three slices as big as the plate. She also split the strawberry that I had put on top with me.

After everyone had eaten and gotten some of the strawberry ice cream I got up and went to the closet door. I opened it to reveal a baby cradle. It was a white gold color with electric blue flowers carved up the legs. It had a mobile on it with a mini statuette of the great sphinx and other mini Egyptian figures. The bassinet had a blue lace trim and a yellow gold spiraling design delicately placed along the edges.

"Oh Deuce! It's, it's..." Cleo didn't finish before she threw her arms around my neck and began placing kisses all along my face and lips.

"Save some of that for when we're not here would ya'." Lagoona exclaimed. "We got you gifts too, but I can't give ya' mine if you're gonna slobber all over me like that." She said on a laugh teasing.

The ghouls gave Cleo their gifts and it amounted to this: Lala- a matching arm and ankle bracelet set (gold, with one heart charm on each), with matching diaper bag of black and gold that has a stitching of "Little Egyptian" in neon blue in the corner. Clawdeen- a handmade baby hat, footies, and mittens all a very white colored gold with black and neon blue stitching. Lagoona- Water proof monscara, and a coconut scented baby lotion and a lavender scented baby lotion set. Ghoulia- a hardback copy of the book _All about Babies for DUMMIES_. Abbey – a black (inside) and pale yellow gold (outside) colored snow jacket (with a neon blue zipper) with black (with gold fur) booties (that have blue laces). And Frankie- a hand stitched quilted baby blankets set all gold with blue trim, except for one that had a large blue hibiscus on it.

Cleo thanked the girls and they stayed till around ten thirty or eleven o'clock. After they went home Cleo and I climbed into bed to go to sleep. Just before she drifted off to sleep she leaned over and kissed me on the head and placed her hand on my cheek, "Thank you." She whispered. Then she drifted off to sleep.

Although Christmas was weeks ago she probably felt like it was Christmas tonight.

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

Draculura hadn't talked to Clawd since their fight, and that had been weeks ago. The fight we'd had was just before Christmas break. I hadn't went to school for those last few days before we got out so there wasn't any time for me to apologize.

He also wasn't answering his i-coffin. I've probably called over a hundred times.

I've been thinking of the vampire society. Ambrogio sent me a message earlier yesterday. It was that they were going to be leaving town, if I wanted to join them I would need to meet them at the edge of the dark woods at midnight. If I didn't show they would leave me alone, maybe.

My sickness has been getting worse. I haven't told father, but I think he knows. I've been sneaking blood in the house at night. The other day when I went out to get something to drink I came across a little girl about six or seven playing in the park. It took all of my strength I could muster to keep from attacking her and ripping her throat out.

I walked over to the bookshelf seeking an answer and coming up short. My books could provide me with so many answers when I didn't really seek any, but when in need they leave me hanging from a cave ceiling. _This sucks_...

It was eleven forty five and the woods were nearly ten minutes away. If I was going with them I was going to have to make that decision now. Or it would be decided for me.

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

Clawd was gnawing on the idea of going to see Draculura. We had had a stupid fight and now we weren't speaking. I missed her terribly; _we weren't broke up, right?_ The idea that we had come to that made me whimper in fear.

I truly loved Draculura and couldn't stand this long absence of her warmth, or luke warmth. I had to go see her. I would call her, but my i-coffin died after the charger was washed with my casketball clothes (I'd left it in my gym bag after practice and mom wasn't going to rifle threw it because it smelt so bad). _I wonder if she's called me. _It was nearly twelve o'clock, maybe she was still awake. What better way to find out than going to see her for myself.

XXX

On the way to her house I decided to take a short cut through the park. The moon was nearly full and I was getting jittery. My senses had picked up and everything smelt ten times as vivid as usual.

While walking I heard something, like a flapping of wings. I looked up just in time to see a little vampire bat fly over head. She wearing a pink bow in her hair and a mock-white gold necklace with one pink heart shaped dog tag on it that read _My Love_ that was the gift I had bought for Draculura for her 1601th birth day.

I began to trail the bat closely behind which was hard since she was fast, and she didn't have to avoid obstacles.

Then suddenly the thought occurred to me. How was she a bat now when she wasn't able to turn into a bat just a few weeks ago?

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

Sometime around midnight Cleo got out of bed because she heard what she thought was the door bell.

I slid quietly out of my bed and across the room so I would not wake up Deuce. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, _who would be up at this time of night?_ I need my beauty rest, not really, but I enjoy it.

I walked down the hall on tiptoe so as not to make a sound and cracked the gold framed front door open. I saw a man in a black cloak, which resembled guidance counselor D'eath's, who was holding several packages and a clip board.

"Are you Cleo de Nile?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"That would be me." I replied.

"Sign here." He said, and I signed my name with perfect penmanship.

I took all the packages, there were three, from his arms and turned to leave. When I turned back around to say thank you he was gone.

I walked into the sitting room and set them down on the emerald coffee table. There were cake crumbs on the table left over from the party. _Manu better have this cleaned up before father sees... _I sat down on the couch and before I could tear the paper open on the packages I got up and cleaned the table off myself. _No need for him to get into trouble for me._

I plopped back down on the sofa and tore into the paper of all the packages. It amounted to this: A Little Munster Lullabies CD; and a Spookettes CD featuring 1 _He's My Boo_. 2 _Mummy knows best_. 3 _I Only Date Werewolves_. 4 _Zombody to Love_. 5 _Jack on the Moon_. 6 _Hit the Road Jack o' Lantern._ And 7 _Trick r' Treat; _both from Operetta. (From Melody) A feather hair clip that was attached to a long ribbon for mommy and a small hair bow with a feather for the baby, both in black and gold with Melody's feathers. And a package from Spectra, it was baby memory scrap book.

That was so sweet of them to get me these things... _Wait! How did they know I was pregnant?_ Someone must have told. Oh Ra, I bet the entire school knows.

I bent over holding my stomach and took deep breaths. Stress is not good for the baby. Tears began to fall and I got up knocking the presents in their boxes to the floor along with the paper they were previously wrapped in.

I ran down the hall each step sounding loud and thunderous in my ears I burst through my bed room door and it slammed against the wall shocking Deuce awake as I flipped the bedside light on and stomped over to him. He was confused and panicked when I walked over tears running down my face.

"What's wrong?" He said in a languid tone that was as if he was trying to pull himself from sleep but not quite there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. His face grew white and he looked at me with concern.

"Tell you what precious?" He said innocently, like a child who was caught lying to his parents about something.

"That they knew about me at school! What else?" I roared back and spun on my heel to walk over to my vanity, but not so soon as to miss his breath of relief. _Was there something else that he wasn't telling me?_

"They just found out about that sweetie, I didn't want to upset you." He replied as if he was choosing his words carefully.

Just then Father and Manu and a few other servants whose faces I couldn't see ran to the door followed by murmurings of '_what was the matter?_'.

"You seemed relieved that was what I was asking about...Was there anything else I should know?" I asked. Deuce looked up at my hurt expression that was suspicious and angry and then to my father and the servants, looking trapped where he sat on the bed.

"I didn't want to tell you..." He began trailing off. My eye brows shot up, he was hiding something from me. _He wasn't... no... not seeing... someone else?_

I began to cry, to bawl big baseball size tears with chocking sobs. It couldn't be! Deuce fumbled to get out of the bed and ran over to my side stumbling in his quickness, "Oh God, Cleo don't cry." He said brushing my hair aside. I tried to push his hands away but he pulled me into an embrace. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to upset you."

"Well you failed boy." Father said stepping into the room towards where Deuce and I where we were on the floor, both of us on our knees Deuce clutching me to him as I cried, my father looking as if he would intervene.

"We could go see her if you' like too..." He said; that made the tears come harder. Not only was he cheating on me but he offered to take me to see her, _what did he want my blessings?_

"I think you should leave boy," My father said grabbing Deuce's arm. Deuce let go of me willingly like he didn't want me to get hurt. "You've upset her enough."

"I really didn't think she would get this upset, her and Howleen aren't even that close."

I looked up at him through tear filled eyes. He was cheating on me with Howleen! Of all people! It was all I could do not to slap him.

I must not have been trying hard. I looked around confused, for a few seconds I had blacked out from rage, and there was a red hand print printed across his face.

"Everyone get out!" I screamed. As my father and Deuce turned to leave I pointed to Deuce, "Not you!" They all cleared the room leaving Deuce and I alone in the tense silence.

"Why didn't you think to tell me?" I said on a sniffle.

"I didn't think you'd take it so hard." Deuce started. "I thought only her family would really be this upset," He said gesturing to me wiping my nose on a pale gold handkerchief. "They said she should be coming around sometime soon. Whoever the hit and run was they banged her up real bad." He finished and looked away.

_Hit and run? She was in an accident?_ I looked from Deuce then away a crimson blush spreading across my cheeks. I was being stupid. Deuce wasn't cheating on me I was being insecure and apprehensive. I shook my head at my disgraceful display. Deuce coughed once to clear the air.

"Cleo, sweet heart, do you want to go visit her?" Deuce asked with care.

"I've had enough excitement for one day." I said wearily. I waved my hands in a motion for everyone at the door to go away. When I'd told them to leave I hadn't really expected them to. Deuce stood by the vanity not sure whether he should go over to me or curl up on the couch. I didn't tell him which to do. We'd both had a long night. I just wanted it to end so I could get some rest.

I curled up under the blanket and soon after Deuce cautiously wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep. I had trouble falling asleep though. I wasn't sure the night would end as quickly for some of my friends, a wolf, particularly.

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

Draculura knelt to the ground as her shift from bat to vampire form completed its self. _I must be losing my mind_. I was wearing my black, pink, and white stripped sparkly strapless mini dress with pink bow shawl and a large black cloak that had a hood on it. I pulled the hood over my head and began to walk in the direction of the woods with the edges of the cape sweeping the ground.

The only sounds that could be heard were the patter of my heart wedges on the cold snow covered ground, the sweeping of the cloak, and a low howling wind. My ear caught the sound of something coming from my left. I tilted my head to get a better listen. Someone was running, chasing me.

I spun taking a wild defensive stance, arms out at my sides, and hands shaped into claws.

"Draculura..." _It was Clawd_. He stepped through some underbrush, panting slightly with clouds of fog coming from his mouth where his tongue was protruding ever so slightly from his lips due to breathlessness.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled, looking around flustered.

"I came to talk to you." He said straightening up and pulling a stray leaf from his hair. The full moon had grown it out; _I should style it for him like last time..._"Where are you going?"

I shuffled my foot around on the ground nervously. "I was going to meet Ambrogio," After the words left my mouth I regretted them. His expression sank lower than any ghost on the Titanic. "I was going to join the vampire cult..."

His eyes brightened at this and he looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide his face from me. He hadn't thought I was going to _meet Ambrogio_ had he?

"You were really going to join?" He said looking up at me, briefly, from the ground showing betrayal in the way he set his features.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I suddenly burst. "You refused to speak to me, half the school is afraid of me! Hell, I'm afraid of me!" I bit my lip to hold back a sob.

"I haven't been ignoring you or refusing to talk to you." He said after a moment, space between us adding to the silence. If I had been listening I could have heard the snowflakes hitting the ground.

"Well, whatever you want to call it..." I said throwing my arms up into the air and turning away from him towards the large park that connected to the woods by a single path.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and flinched slightly, almost jerking away. "My phone suffered a very clean accident." He said lightheartedly, but strained.

"So, you haven't turned your back on me?" I asked delicately, turning faintly to face him.

"No!" Clawd exclaimed on a laugh. "I would never turn my back on you, Lala."

I wound my arms around Clawd's neck and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up to him, burying myself in the warmth of him. It was soothing to be in his arms that shielded me from the snow and calmed the worries that were surrounding me.

"I love you Clawd." I said looking up at his bright yellow eyes that shined brightly at me. Although I could see Clawdeen's eyes in his, all I saw was Clawd.

"And I love you, Draculura." Clawd replied, expressing in his eyes a softness that I couldn't look away from. He placed his hand up under my chin and pulled my lips to his for a mind blowing kiss that tasted of cinnamon and honey.

A slow clapping came up from behind Clawd and we broke away from the kiss. "What a touching display." Ambrogio said coming from the dark woods his clapping ceased. As he stepped from the woods, his disciples behind him, the first thing you could see from each of them was their glowing red eyes; they were like a beacon of evil, and they sang out to the, currently, slumbering part of me.

"Draculura you decided to come, how splendid!" Ambrogio said clapping his hands together once as a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Eww, Draculura, you're not seriously considering bringing that mutt with you? We don't allow pets." Callisto said braiding around Ambrogio to lean against his right side. He barely acknowledged her only put his arm around her half-heartedly, keeping his eyes on me.

Clawd growled and tightened his grip on me protectively. Ambrogio sneered and said, "If you are to become _one of us_, you'll have to leave that mongrel here in the park for someone to find, or we can drop him off at the nearest pound, your choice." He grinned.

"I... I..." I glanced from Clawd to Ambrogio. Ambrogio reached out his hand towards me and I looked at it then up at Clawd's anxious eyes that searched for my answer, though I hadn't even decided yet.

"We don't have forever _- Oh wait_! Yes we do." Ambrogio said laughing. I stepped from Clawd; I was an equal distance away from the love of my unlife, and the leader of the vicious and notorious vampire cult, my decision hanging from a thread in the air. At this point, I almost didn't believe the choice was mine anymore.

The air between Ambrogio felt odd, it had a way about it that caressed the awakening part of me. It was a dark part; it lusted to be a vampire, a true vampire. Over the past few weeks it had become so real and close to my conscious I could hear its thoughts, but when it wanted something it would come forward and take it. It always drained my power to fight it, and even then it still won.

The bell rang and the fight was over before I could make my first move. I sashayed over to Ambrogio and walked around him seductively. I pushed Callisto out of the way and she looked at me in disbelief as I stood close at Ambrogio's side. Clawd's eyes showed such an intense sadness I couldn't even measure in heart.

"Well I'm glad we came to an understanding." Ambrogio said a huge grin pulling up across his lips exposing his pearly white fangs. His eyes were a swirling mix of neon red and burgundy. They called me to do their bidding and I had a momentary flashback of when Valentine was trying to steal my heart. _I would not be a puppet for him to control!_

I pushed away from Ambrogio's side violently and shook my head cupping my hands over my ears trying to push him out. He voluntarily released his hold on my mind, for I was too weak to do so myself, and then he stepped back clearly unamused or impressed.

"Lala I had better faith in you than this." He said. Callisto, looking somewhat outdone and upset, went back to Ambrogio's side warily.

"I don't want to go with you, I... I've changed my mind." I said with bated breath, feeling dizzy from the struggle for my mind, and body.

"It would be rude to come here just to stand me up on my offer. As it may, you don't have a choice in the matter anymore." Ambrogio said in a casual way that didn't do well to hide the edge in his tone.

"I will always have a choice to be a RAD, and not a monster like you." I spat.

"I am a monster, and monsters do what they want. They get everything they desire," In a flash that made the hair in my side up-pony tail blow behind me, Ambrogio was right in front of me. "And I desire you, Draculura." I pulled away nearly lashing out at him as his hand reached up as if to caress my face. "You will do as I command or suffer glaringly." He said fiercely, pulling his hand back making a fist.

"You don't scare me." I lied. The part of me that wanted him and the society in my life was gnawing at me from the inside, scratching for a way out. I swayed trying to catch myself on air and had to adjust my stance so I didn't fall over. I winced at the pain inflicted at me from within from my sickness.

Ambrogio had a spiteful smile spread across him as he stood up straight and adjusted his black coat. "There's been a change in script," He said. "If you are to join us, which you are, then you must kill this distraction that keeps you from us." He pulled a silver dagger from his cloak and pointed it at Clawd. "I don't see why you insist on loving someone who has eighty years to live at most, the better half of which he won't be attractive... Se la vie, anyways... I want you to take this dagger made of pure silver, and pierce it through his little puppy heart." _...Putting down his little. Puppy. Love..._Callisto whispered, nastily in malevolence, accenting each word with scorn.

I looked from him to Clawd; tears were nearly falling from my eyes as I walked robotically towards Ambrogio and weakly grasped the dagger he handed to me. I was shaking viciously and it wasn't from the cold.

I turned to Clawd who was oblivious to Ambrogio's mind tricks and believed I was entirely responsible for my own actions.

"If you truly want to be with... them," He began staring into my eyes glancing at them for only a second then turning back to me. "Then I'll allow you to slay me now so that you are happy." I chocked back the tears that stung my eyes and made my throat sore and heavy. Ambrogio wouldn't let me speak to him the truth. Clawd stepped towards me his chest out, chin up, eyes closed; open for me to strike.

The monstrous vampire inside me screamed yes! It wanted to will me to plunge the dagger deep into his heart and listen to it struggle to beat and then finally run still, his blood running cold and the wound drying up. It wanted to savor the final struggle Clawd would have within his self as he realized, I didn't love him enough to choose him over them, or to keep him alive.

I raised the dagger with both hands shaking, my body racked with tearless sobs. Clawd's eyes sprang open showing a kind of hurt that could never be described in words as he stood, ready to die so that I could live. _I love you_... the unspoken works lingered in my thoughts until...

I swung the dagger, in a one-hundred eighty degree spin. Ambrogio who was smiling smugly behind me was caught off guard as I landed the dagger into his left shoulder. He cried out lunging away from me the dagger still embedded in him. All his followers wore expressions of shock at the surprise attack.

"Damn you!" Ambrogio spat. His deep red blood was a dark wet splotch on his coat. His injury made his features sharper and more menacing. His fangs were extended and bared.

I turned to run to Clawd's side but Ambrogio beat me to it. He knocked me out of the way and aimed the knife at Clawd as he leapt towards him. Clawd grabbed his wrist but the blade nipped his hand leaving a huge gash. It being this close to the full moon his metabolism would be high enough to burn the scratch off, but since it was silver it would only inject Clawd with a poison that would kill him if not treated with many medications or wolfsbane (Two bads make a good, so while harmful apart, they are helpful together, canceling each other out).

Clawd grunted with the pain of the knife. He tried to shove Ambrogio off of him but it just dragged him to the ground into a rolling flip landing Ambrogio on top. Their scuffle lasted just long enough for Clawd, teeth bared from strain, to throw Ambrogio away from him and stand up. He stepped away and then with all of his strength left Ambrogio shot up to hurdle the dagger into Clawd's side.

"Awwwooolll!" Clawd howled in pain.

"Clawd!" I screamed. Ambrogio stepped from Clawd pulling the dagger out with him. Clawd hunched over, already feeling the effects of the poison tenfold.

"That will teach you, _wolf_." Ambrogio said wiping some sweat from his forehead, the extra exertion enough to make his body heat up, even in the snow.

He stepped away and threw the dagger to the ground where it turned the pure snow into a dirty blood icy. Ambrogio walked over to his faction holding his shoulder that dripped a trail of blood in the path of his footsteps.

I dropped to my knees to raise Clawd's head and cradle it somewhat then rest it on my legs; Clawd held his bleeding side then looked at his hand stained with his blood. The bleeding wouldn't stop as long as the silver was in his system. The silver would remain in his system, without treatment, until his heart stopped beating. Ambrogio called over mockingly, "Don't worry, all dogs go to heaven." He said on a laugh as the others joined in somewhat forced. "That's more than you can say for our kind."

With tears brimming my eyes and my heart growing heavy in my chest, I sniffed and said to him nastily, "That's more than I can say for _you_."

He turned with a sneer on his face. "He won't last long. You still have a chance, you can come with us."

"You'd have better luck asking me to go to hell." I rebuked.

"Oh, would you? If I asked?" He mocked; the others around him were getting tense of this situation.

"How about if I asked you?" I said back and he raised his hand and opened his mouth as if to answer. "_Leave!_" I roared in an inhuman way that scared the little bit of color in his face away. He regained little of his composure and turned to leave tossing a "This is far from over" over his shoulder before he, last to do so, disappeared into the darkness of the forest along with his minions.

I was bent over Clawd, tears in my eyes while his face relaxed from its twisted distortion of pain. I shed a tear as the snow around me fell more heavily, covering the blood and the dagger that was on the ground. As the tear slid down my face a single snowflake fell onto my eye lash and melted, rolling down my cheek so that you couldn't tell the difference between tear and snow.

As Clawd tried to lift his head a pulsing in my ears slowed to match the fading ba-bumps of Clawd's heart, so that you couldn't tell them apart when side by side.

A/N

I know I haven't put any new chapters up in a while but I'm out of school now and staying at my mom's with nothing but a laptop, my USB disc/card thing, and time. So I should have a lot to put up. Again sorry I haven't been working on the stories in a while, but being swamped with exams and such takes a lot out of you. (But I got highest overall average in Psychology in my school and Perfect Attendance as well. Also just to throw it out there I won third place in a essay contest where everyone in my school district entered (I was beat by two eleventh graders) :D).

In this chapter I hadn't intended for Cleo and Deuce to have a little spat, but it just evolved that way. Also I wrote a one-shot called 'Goyling Over with Love' (it's a play on the words 'Boiling Over with Love') and it would have taken place somewhere around the day before this chapter started, in case anyone is keeping up.

_Meow, Mizzy out!_


	8. Author's Note

A/N

I wanted to do part of this chapter from the POV of Howleen while she couldn't move. This situation with Howleen is really personal for me because my little sister, Bean, (We call her Bean, because she was the littlest bean in the baby garden when she was born.) got sick the Christmas before she turned two. She is three now and we have a diagnosis. She has Spinocerebella Ataxia Type 11. She has regressed to the point she is completely vent dependent and has a g tube (tube for feeding in her stomach). Her heart is going to give out and my mama says she is not going to survive the summer.

Bean doesn't have any braces or cast but she did once when either her occupational therapist (OT) or her physical therapist (PT) broke her right arm. She looks just like a baby doll with really long brown hair we braid all fancy for her. She has really pretty eyes and no matter how sick she gets you can always make her smile and show her perfect white teeth. She is surrounded by piglets because she loves him and every other pig thing. She was a girly girl before she got sick and so she has lots of dresses. She likes for my mama to paint her nails, but mama can't paint her pointer finger, thumb or big toe because it has to be clean for the pulse ox to go on her and read her pulse. She likes little lady bugs and bumble bees because they remind her of the bee Berry from _Bee Movie_. (The incident with the tongue did happen and just so you know when you bite off a chunk of your tongue it does grow back.)

Not two days after my mother disclosed the information of Bean's condition to me did her health plummet and now she is teetering on the edge of her death bed...

Because Howleen is the little sister-figure I put her into a similar (visually) physical state. At first I was going to make it so if she got better it would have been because Bean got better. But then I thought imaginary character or not, I didn't want to put Clawdeen through what I'm going through. _Mizzy Sad and out, bye-bye._

I typed the above paragraphs with the intention of posting it with my next chapter. It was only about a week after that she died. It was July 31. The last tuesday in July at around 9:30-10:00 a.m. . After she died I did not really care for much of anything and now I'm just getting back to where I want to do anything. So, you all will get a new chapter sometime soon. I apologize for the delay, but it's hard to write without a purpose.


	9. Chapter 8 Howleen Up the Wrong Tree

A/N

Hope people are still reading my stories; sorry that I haven't got to publish this chapter for awhile, but lack of internet makes it hard to get on the internet. On another note for a summer reading assignment one of the books we're required to read is _Frankenstein_. Everyone is so mean to Frankenstein's Monster; it makes me wanna punch them in the face! Also the fact they always refer to him as Monster or Devil really pees me off so I'm renaming him Stan. :) (_Cuz I can't Stan-d it!_)

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 8: Howleen Up the Wrong Tree

Howleen lied there looking up at the hospital ceiling wishing she could move her body. I blinked and caught a glimpse of Clawdeen holding my hand. She was warm, and I could smell her perfume faintly. She looked like she hadn't bathed in fur-ever.

Oh, I wished I could give her a hug. My head hurt so much and my left arm was all wrapped up so maybe it was broken. My lungs gave a heave and the machine went off again. Pain pulsed through my body and I could feel it down to my toes; I closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth. My pulse rocketed up and the nurse ran in with a needle and put more of the numbing medicine into my IV. I think she said it was morphine.

Clawdeen looked at me from across the room as if she were dying. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. She had bags under her eyes and her lids looked heavy. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. She stood there hugging herself and she looked like she wished she could do something.

The nurse walked away carrying the empty needle after she had silenced the blaring machine that beeped like a mini ambulance. I still hadn't gotten used to the machine and every time it went off it scared me a little.

I was more scared that I couldn't move anything. What was wrong with me? I would have shifted uncomfortably if I could but I was covered by braces, maybe my ribs were broken. That's what it looked like from the X-rays clamped up onto the lighted wall adjacent to my bed. Or at least I know something looked off, like the X-ray of my spine.

Clawdeen pulled her fingers from her mouth. She had started up the habit of chewing her nails again; the stress was really getting to her. She came over to me and grabbed my hand again. Her fingers were slightly damp from her saliva but it was okay, I wouldn't have been mad at her if I could move. It was then I noticed there were bandages wrapped snuggly around my head. It was warm enough to make me sweat and was probably the reason they kept giving me Motrin for the light fever.

Clawdeen looked closely at me, particularly my mouth and started screaming for the nurse to come in because she saw blood. The nurse rushed in and rattled off questions about what had happened. She kept sobbing she didn't know and tears streamed down her cheeks in what seemed to be a familiar trail it had carved into the curves of her face. The nurse put woolly cotton balls in my mouth and a mouth guard. She said I had bitten my tongue near in half and pulled the piece from my mouth. She placed it in a bio hazard bag and sealed it. Another nurse ran in with a passionless expression and took the bag from her murmuring something about the freezer room. The other nurse remained in there and cleaned the blood from my mouth and said she didn't know why I was so upset.

When she finished she placed a guard in my mouth to keep me from biting my tongue again. She hit me with another shot of morphine and walked away, leaving Clawdeen to inch back to my side.

It was then I noticed my nails. They were painted neon orange. Clawdeen must have done that while I slept. My thumb and pointer finger weren't painted; I wonder why she skipped those. I hadn't been awake much, most of the time the medication made me drowsy and I couldn't fight it. Every time I opened my eyes she was there; Clawdeen was there. Dad had come one time with my mother and they had broken down. I heard their voices fading in and out but it was foggy through the medicated haze and I couldn't decipher what they were talking about. It sounded repetitive, maybe they were crying? I wasn't sure.

They couldn't come by as much as Clawdeen, because she was on Howliday break and they had bills to pay. This meant work for them.

I looked down at Clawdeen's un-glamoured hand that hadn't been waxed gripping my fingers gently like she would break them. Her nails had scraps of red polish on them that was chewed mostly away. I stayed staring at our hands together until the orange and brown haze faded away into a swirling fit and I drifted off, against my will, to a semi-peaceful sleep.

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

Draculura sat cradling Clawd who wore a cream white button down with long sleeves that weren't buttoned at the wrist he had a black leather jacket over it, unusual considering he was nearly sewn to his Monster High letter jacket, that had a sports emblem for some national casketball team.

The blood stained the pure untainted color of his shirt turning it a harsh rusty color that matched the blood slushy snow that sat around us melting from the heat of our bodies.

I brushed the hair back from his forehead and leaned down to place a shaky kiss where my fingertips had brushed him. Blood smeared my hands and his face. Everywhere I touched turned the cranberry color of Claw's blood.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out on a tear filled sob. "This is all my fault."

_Sush_... Clawd cooed reaching up to caress my face with barely any strength. He couldn't quiet form the words but I could read his lips as he said, _I don't blame you_...

Another shaking sob erupted from my lungs and I took sharp breath. _But I blamed me_, I wanted to say. If we had only talked to one another instead of being stubborn none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have gone to Ambrogio, and Clawd wouldn't be...

I shook my head not willing to even think the word looming on the tip of my fang. It was then I noticed the snow for the first time, there was more melted around me than around Clawd. Tiny unique flakes fell, not one landing on me any sooner than it turned to a small droplet of rain. Tears had fallen from me onto Clawd leaving his hair damp from their salt until my eyes could make no more. Now the snow did the job causing him to shiver.

Two very distinctive flakes fell and landed on the edge of Clawd's jacket just near where my fingers rested. They were the complete opposite in design but they sat beside each other, touching, depending on one another for cold, so they wouldn't melt in our heat. First one flake melted then it brought the other down with it. I felt like the snow flake that held onto the other for life even after it had been reduced to a puddle.

I blinked my puffy eyes looking up at my wolf and brushed his cheek. "I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered. I wouldn't allow him to be a puddle,

The monster pulsed through my vein in intervals causing me to grit my teeth then it would relax. Each time it came it was getting stronger, or maybe each time it came it made me weaker. Either way I didn't know how much longer I could fight it.

The snow had melted so much around Clawd and I that we were nearly laying in a puddle. I glanced at our reflection, with the absence of mine except for my hair and clothes, and noticed a faint glow under my hair. I reached my fingers up and the glow radiated onto them. My eyes were red and bright like Ambrogio's would have been if they were on fire.

There was a jerk of my head downward as I covered my ears to block out Ambrogio's words, which echoed in my head, _This is far from over_... Something else followed in its wake and it wasn't a memory, _You don't have much time left Draculura_...

It echoed around me rebounding off the snow and air. I was sure he was still here around us, watching us, but I couldn't find his scent. The monster in me stirred at the sound of his voice. Again it came, _The illness that plagues you will devour all you love in its path, and take you down with it... _It flooded images of Clawd dying beside me and Ambrogio's power over my will.

Lying half-conscious in my lap, Clawd's eyes fluttered open where they had been closed from the exertion of touching my face. He tried to form words but he was too weak for even that. I grabbed his hand, perhaps too roughly, and placed it to my burning cheek. His fingers were so cold and numb, his eyes so golden and lost, swimming in a sea of uncertainty. The wound at his side still leaked blood and I couldn't see how he was holding on.

His face grew serious for a second and I was able to recognize what he was trying to say... _When I die..._ He repeated it several times as I formed the word _No_ with my mouth and shook my head violently.

"No! You're not going to die! Don't talk like that!" I screamed. The sound was hoarse, because I had been crying, but it was loud none the less.

He looked me long and hard in the eyes like he wanted to tell me not to kid myself then continued, _When I die, just remember, I love you..._ He closed his eyes and fell back onto my lap unconscious.

"Clawd! Clawd!" I shook him and screamed his name but nothing happened.

Ambrogio's voice echoed through my thoughts again, _This illness was born of your love and passion... _The image of Clawd and I kissing sprouted to my mind, causing a flush to leak across my cheeks. _It is in the mutt's blood that it came to you... _At the mention of blood the monster leapt inside me causing me to lunge forward onto my hands for balance, which threw Clawd off me onto his side in a crumpled heap in the snow.

_There is no cure for what you have; it will progress until there is nothing left of you but a ravenous hunger that will devour everyone you love. _A shudder went through me and it caused me to assume an animal-like crouch, with my haunches high and set like a predator ready to take flight.

_The only way to stop you will be to wait until someone kills you or your hunger becomes so great that you die from it... Or, of course, you could kill yourself if you can obtain a moment of sanity..._

An inhuman scream broke from my lips shattering the silence that surrounded me in the falling snow.

_I had intended to use this power to my advantage, controlling it to raise people to my will...but now you will suffer and watch those you love suffer as well..._

"I... I can over come it.." I gasped, panting and breathless as my fangs extended and my bones shifted slightly to match the shape of a born predator. I screamed and turned over onto my back grabbing my arms and holding them to myself as my body changed against my will. I shook violently and wept to myself. _We will see then..._

I reached one hand out towards Clawd and let out a gasp from the pain the struggle my body cost me for that little movement. My nails dug through the snow and ground. My hair fell down in front of my face sticking to my skin with the sweat.

_...and know I am coming for you when all is finished, _Ambrogio's voice echoed _before they can kill you for all you have done... or rather, will do... _the last part was a whisper in my heart that was the last thing I registered before I let out a painful and piercing scream in the night.

A/N

I thought about the impression I gave, and I did not mean for people to think I was the one always with Bean. My mother quit her job, which was a thriving self owned business, to stay with her at home and in the hospital. And my step dad David, Bean's dad, would take time off work to stay with her. They would stay up with her and I would only be there to help carry her machines or sit there with her while they talked to the nurses/doctors. We got help from family and friends and churches. But that gets complicated, I made it Clawdeen so people could relate better and because that helps to understand the feeling you have when a close loved one is lying on a hospital bed and you don't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 9 Sticks, Stones, and Silver

A/N

_Read and review. Mew. _

Monster High Fan Fiction

Chapter 9: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, but Silver Will Kill Me

_This illness was born of your love and passion... It is in the mutt's blood that it came to you... _

_There is no cure for what you have; it will progress until there is nothing left of you but a ravenous hunger that will devour everyone you love._

_The only way to stop you will be to wait until someone kills you or your hunger becomes so great that you die from it... Or, of course, you could kill yourself if you can obtain a moment of sanity..._

_I had intended to use this power to my advantage, controlling it to raise people to my will...but now you will suffer and watch those you love suffer as well..._

_...and know I am coming for you when all is finished, before they can kill you for all you have done... or rather, will do…_

Draculura flung her head back with an intenseness that implied a sickening crack. A scream pulsed through me and I convulsed all through my body. Jerking away from Clawd sending him flying from my lap a few feet away on the ground I dug my nails into the snow, to the point of pain in my nearly numb knuckles. My throat was so dry the cries of defeat aching through me came out hoarse, so no one in the world would hear and come to my aid.

A quiet moan slipped from Clawd where he lied on the ground. Both of us were bathed in his blood. The silver running through his veins allowing him to bleed out until every drop was gone. _If I could just… get him to the hospital…_ Another scream shook me.

_I will have your body…_ Another convulsion.

Another voice? It was not Clawd's, or Ambrogio's… It was female.

"The first thing I will do with it, is destroy that worthless dog!" A painful whisper escaped my lips and I involuntarily lunged towards Clawd's motionless body. _No!_

In a twisted fight against what seemed to be myself I rolled around in the bloody snow. My hand reached for Clawd like talons. An image of his shredded form caught in my mind. With control of my left hand I dug my nails deep into my right wrist. Another chocked scream broke forth and a wailing cry on the inside of me shook my mind. It angered her.

"You cannot beat me!" She screeched hatefully through my lips. "I am better than you!"

_That's where you're wrong! You are not better than me, and I will not let you overcome me! _My mind was stronger than this. I was stronger than this. "You… " I struggled for every word. "will be beaten... tonight…"

... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ...

In the dark and snowy night, Cleo de Nile crept along the corridor of the hospital where Howleen was held. I was not able to sleep, so while Deuce and father rested I left to clear my head. A note sat on the counter pinned down by an Anubis hole-puncher I got daddy for father's day one year.

It smelt sterile and sickening at the same time in the dreary halls. No one was here except for a few nurses and doctors. Not many people worked the graveyard shift.

My gold and jade wedges click clacked along the floors, and the rustling of paper around the lavender flowers I took from the vase at the house were the only sounds that disturbed the deathly peace of the hall way.

A quiet beeping jumped in every room, letting everyone know their hearts were unbroken and un-phased. Telling the nurses they were not ready to rest with the mummies for good.

I stopped at a reception desk and the nurse let me go right in. She would have said no, but she told me that she thought I would be able to pry Clawdeen from the bedside so she could get some rest.

"That's bad for your complexion you know." I said as I entered the room.

Clawdeen turned towards me, "Hey girl."

"Hey." I said in return. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes had huge unfortunate bags, like bruises, hanging down under them. And her fur was matted, and long enough to have been brushed out all over her body.

Clawdeen looked at me then looked towards the clock hung on the white wall-papered walls, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep.." Her eyes showed she could sense, probably smell my distress. "I didn't know this happened to your sister, I just found out earlier this night… um morning."

She turned away without saying anything for a long few minutes. "I just can't believe… I just… don't understand…"

"Here," I needed to give her some peace. "I brought you some lavender flowers from the house." She took them. "I would have bought you something nicer, but who would have thought that all stores were closed at this hour? Even to me?"

A smile played on her lips, but it didn't seem right on her face, not here, not now.

"You know lavender is good for relaxation. I recommend its use every day." It was silent for a long time. But in this uncomfortable environment what could I expect.

It was amazing to say that this was the happiest I had been in a while, even at my baby shower. Just being here with her, my best friend, helped. "Claws?"

"Yeah Cleo?" She replied keeping her eyes on Howleen, and her hand in her sisters.

"I think… I think we are going to be okay."

She turned to me, a look of disbelief touching the sparkle the lights put in her eyes. With the tilt of her head it was gone. "Why do you say that? What with all that has happened…"

"Because we are strong. And we have each other." She looked up, "There is nothing that can stop us if we believe in ourselves, and each other."

"But…" She started.

"But…?" I asked.

"Why do I have a sense that the bad isn't done coming?" She finally said.

"Because times like these, go around the sun dial many moons and many cycles of the sun before they are over, to quote Manu." I replied on a smile, looking away from her now at the small table overflowing with teddy wolves, get well cards, and enough flowers to start a shop. I wondered if the flowers were all really for Howleen, or if some were for Clawdeen.

"I don't think that is it…" She said behind me.

I turned, "You work so hard, I know Howleen is thankful. But you need to get some rest for yourself. I know as well as you she wouldn't wish you to run down yourself like a dog…"

A look came into her eyes. "I don't want to leave her…"

"I know you don't, but she'll understand…"

"What if she wakes up? What if I'm not here, and something happens…"

"Everything will be fine…" I said.

"How do you know for sure? Can you promise me that everything will be okay? That she'll… she'll still be there when I come back…"

"I can't promise you… And I don't know for certain…" She looked to me, "But Manu always talks to me about trusting Ra and fate… Things will work out in the end… If you believe."

There was a few minutes that dragged on after that, the seconds ticking by audibly from the clock, then she spoke up. A new hope tainting her tone. "Alright, I'll believe…"

"So will you come with me? We have got to do something about your hair when we get home, I might even need to wake Manu for his help! You are an emergency disaster ghoul!"

A slight laugh came from her, almost sounding foreign. "Okay, let me grab my things and check in with the nurses."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"You… will not… beat me, silly girl!" Draculura said, fighting an inner turmoil that seemed to be trying to end her.

_Don't say things that aren't true!_ I rebuked. I was sweating and shaking from pain. The fight between me and the monster inside was raging a war I wasn't sure I could survive. But I would not loose. I would die first.

"Ha ha ha haaa! You, daughter of Dracula! A thousand and some odd years, and you still aren't able to turn into a bat?! How pathetic! You waste this body and your potential! I could do it better justice than you!"

_Don't tell me what… _"…I can do!" I had regained some control. "This is my body! I choose how to use it!" I jerked my body to a kneeling position, awkward, since I had been lying near in a fetal position for what felt like an eternity.

"I… will choose who I will be! I will choose who I will love! And I will not follow anyone, but my own judgment!"

But I….

"And I will not let anyone turn me into a monster! I am Draculura, daughter of the mighty Dracula, and I will become whoever I want to be in this world."

A sound of panting that came from me and the inside of my head ended with a shriek that threw my body back into the snow with a force that had no origin.

A burning sensation like the heat of a thousand fevers scorched my flesh from the inside out. It seared so deeply into my core I couldn't even cry out. Hoping someone would hear, when no one would…

This was not the end. I was not finished with this story, Clawd and I would have our chance.

A new type of burning came upon me that could be seen in my eyes. A burn of determination to not let life end. Mine, and Clawd's.

_I will save Clawd. He will not die tonight!_

With all the power that rested in my body, I drug myself over to where Clawd was breathing at a shallow pace. I could sense the life fading from him with every passing second.

Through the night air blew a light breeze, taking with it the clouds that were covering the bright moon. The eyes of that man peered down at Clawd and I. There was no judgment in his expression, he saw us as not Were and Vampire, but boy and girl, simply trying to exist and protect the lives we knew.

The look in his face showed where a decision had been made. Whether I would learn what the decision was or not made no difference, but you could see something in the way the luminescent rays gathered around Clawd and I like a spot light, that fate had chosen to bestow some measure of leniency upon us.

A renewed sense we would live on pushed me to remove my blood soaked hood. I wrapped Clawd to the best of my ability and levered him up onto my shoulders. At a pace dragging behind that of a Zombie, I made my way towards the hospital. Fighting every atom in my being. Telling myself I would make it in time. There were no other solutions. Just now, and my will to make it so.

... ################################ ...

Clawdeen slid the violet messenger bag with the neon green strap onto her shoulder, feeling the weight of more than the bag hanging there.

I don't want to leave her, but I can't keep running like this, or else I'll end up in a bed beside her. The nurse at the desk found a transparent orange vase to put the lavender flowers in and we set them on the window sill where they could get light in the morning, not that it mattered since they were already cut. Cleo helped me gather my things and we headed out, leaving the room smelling like lavender and sunshine, Cleo's scent all the way.

Down through the winding hallways to the front door I caught the scent of something I recognized. Fear and desperation tainted the waiting room along with the heavy scent of blood. A red trail mixed with muddy snow led to a girl with oh so pale skin and black hair touched with pink. Draculura stood by the sign in holding a clocked mass. The smell of my brother burned my nostrils.

But where was he? Then a shudder of realization struck me with all the force of a big mack truck, or a rusty green station wagon. "CLAWD!" I screamed.

I dropped my bag and ran to him. Draculura reeked with the smell of his blood. "What did you do?!"

"I… I…" She stammered.

"Don't…" Clawd tried to defend her before cringing. I grabbed him from Draculura, slightly taken back from the weight of him, not expecting it to be so much.

I could smell the silver on him, the stench so penetrating it caused my stomach to turn. "What did you do to him?!"

"It wasn't…"

With the force of the moon backing me, my fatigue turned to anger and a fierce ferocity that just ached to take itself out on Draculura. A deep and monstrous growl broke through my teeth and passed my fangs in a snarl,"WhAT DId YoU dO to MY BROTHER?!"

A/N

_This is Mizzy Neko, there is one more chapter for this story, and then I have the notes for a sequel. Please review._

_Mew my kits, bye. Out._


End file.
